Les Graines du Temps
by idadri
Summary: traduction: 1er volet d'une série. Après la fin de la Paix Vigilante, l'Ombre s'étend vers le nord du royaume des bois, et la reine regarde ses fils en subir les conséquences. Legolas Elfing. 10/4 (âge humain/âge physique)
1. Retour à la maison

Chapitre 1. Retrouvailles

Legolas ouvrit les grandes portes avec fracas et s'élança dans le flot de lumière de cet après-midi de printemps. Il s'arrêta soudain et se mit à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre. Les adultes pouvaient être très lents parfois.

La rivière était encore haute ce jour là. Habituellement, son murmure se faisait entendre dans les montagnes d'où elle venait et dans la forêt à travers laquelle elle courait, mais à ce moment, elle rugissait si fort que Legolas ne pouvait pas même entendre ce qu'il disait.

Il s'approcha du bord de la plus haute marche et se fit le plus grand possible pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus la balustrade. Une longue branche tentait de sortir de l'eau, mais le courant de la rivière l'attirait et elle se dressait vers le pont, comme une grande flèche noire. Un instant, Legolas se sentit étourdi. Puis il entendit la voix de la personne qu'il attendait, et le monde se redressa à nouveau.

« Mae Govannen, Tolas, dit sa Nana en souriant au garde de la porte. Avez-vous réussi à terminer la réparation de votre toit avant la pluie d'hier?

Au grand soulagement de ma femme, j'y suis arrivé, ma dame. Les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent quand il lui rendit son sourire.

-Un elfe qui sait garder sa femme heureuse est sage en effet, » répondit Nana, et le garde se mit à rire.

Ada disait que Legolas ne devait pas parler aux gardiens parce qu'ils surveillaient pour les mauvaises choses, alors Legolas ne leur adressait jamais la parole. Cependant nana ne semblait jamais s'en inquiéter et Legolas pouvait dire que les gardes aimait lui parler. Il pensait que peut-être les règles d'Ada ne s'appliquait pas à Nana parce que, après tout, elle était Nana.

« Ton manteau est déboutonné, mon coeur. »

Nana s'accroupie devant lui, et il leva le menton afin qu'elle puisse fixer le bouton du haut qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Voilà. On y va? »

Une main glissant le long de la balustrade de pierre, Legolas descendit les marche. Quand ils arrivèrent au pont, il entendirent la rivière cogner contre la pierre et il glissa sa main dans celle de sa Nana.

« La rivière est en colère?

Non, la fonte des neiges et les pluies de printemps l'ont tellement remplie qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire de toute cette eau. Quand elle se sera débarrassée de ce qu'il y a en trop, elle chantera doucement une fois de plus. »

Ils descendirent du pont pour atteindre l'herbe, il lâcha la main de Nana et se mit à sautiller.

«Nous devrions aller à l'étang de nouveau. »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais aller sur les terrains de formation pour regarder les archers ? »

Legolas s'arrêta, fit un pas dans la direction que Nana montrait, puis ramena ses yeux vers le chemin de l'étang.

« Hier nous sommes allés à l'étang, et Ithilden est arrivé par là. Ada dit qu'Eilian pourrait arriver aujourd'hui."

Nana souriait.

«Eilian ne viendra pas par là, chéri. Et à ton avis, par quel côté va t'il probablement arriver? »

« Par les terrains? » Sans plus attendre, Legolas s'élança vers le chemin des terrains de formation. « Nous devons y aller! »

Il courait très vite, mais il vit de nouveau les deux garçons. La veille, ils avaient été là à regarder dans un tas de feuilles, sans doute à la recherche d'un animal. Il avait voulu s'arrêter et regarder aussi, mais il s'était rappelé qu'un de ses frères allait sans doute arriver et il avait supplié Nana de se dépêcher.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous deux assis au pied d'un érable près de la rivière. Il vit l'un d'eux laisser tomber quelque chose dans l'eau, tandis que l'autre se cramponnait au tronc de l'arbre.

Legolas le connaissait. Son nom était Annael. Quand il y avait des jeux sur le green, sa nana l'emmenait jouer, mais Legolas ne savait pas quel chemin conduisait à son chalet. Et il ne connaissait pas l'autre garçon du tout.

Il ne ralentit sa course qu'un moment. Eilian était peut-être déjà aux terrains d'entrainement.

Arrivé à l'extrémité du green, il plongea dans l'ombre de la forêt et courut le long du chemin, laissant Nana derrière. Les arbres devant lesquels il passait devenait flous . "Mae Govannen ! Mae Govannen!" leur dit-il s'en s'arrêter de courir et ils agitèrent leurs branches vers lui, remuant la pâle dentelle verte de leurs nouvelles feuilles.

Le chemin tourna et il quitta le couvert des arbres. Sur les terrains de formation, juste devant lui, un archer tira une flèche. Elle vola comme un faucon prêt à attraper sa proie. Il courut jusqu'à la clôture et saisit la rampe, regardant les flèches atteindre leurs objectifs, une, deux, trois.

Une ombre tomba sur l'herbe et il leva les yeux pour découvrir Ithilden qui le regardait sévèrement.

« Legolas, que fait-tu ici sans adulte? »

Parfois, la voix d'Ithilden était aussi douce que de la fourrure, mais pas là. Là, elle piquait comme des orties.

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

« Nana arrive. »

« Alors, tu aurais dû l'attendre. Tu ne dois pas être près d'épées ou de flèches seul. »

-«Je suis ici maintenant, chéri, ne le gronde pas. » dit Nana en posant sa main sur le bras Ithilden et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui baiser la joue.

-«Tu as manqué le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Y a t'il une nouvelle règle interdisant au commandant des troupes de manger ?

Ithilden ri. «Dès que Todith et ses éclaireurs arriveront, je m'attends à être enfermé dans la salle de réunion avec Adar et tous mes capitaines. J'ai besoin de vérifier ce qu'il nous manque comme matériel pour la formation des novices et faire la liste des approvisionnements nécessaires quand je le peux encore."

Elle tapota sa manche. "Ton adar a de la chance que tu gères les choses avec tant de compétences, mais tu dois garder du temps pour moi aussi. Tu me manque quand tu pars vérifier l'état de tes patrouilles ."

-«Parfois, je pense que tu devrais être le commandant des troupes, Naneth," dit Ithilden. "Ils feraient ce que tu souhaites et se croiraient privilégiés d'en avoir l'occasion."

"Non!" cria Legolas. "Je ne veux pas que Nana s'en aille tout le temps."

Souriant maintenant, Ithilden passa sa main dans les cheveux de Legolas. «Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en inquiéter. Adar pense sans doute la même chose, donc Nana n'est pas susceptible de te laisser de si tôt. J'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas être commandant des troupes, après tout."

Le bruit de chevaux attira l'attention de Legolas. Il glissa hors des mains d'Ithilden et couru voir qui arrivait. Quatre guerriers se dirigeaient vers eux, l'un des chevaux était sans cavalier.

"Eilian!" Il couru pour saluer le dernier cavalier du groupe.

Les chevaux l'esquivèrent de justesse et Eilian glissa sur le sol, le saisit par la taille, et le fit tourner dans les airs avant de le reposer sur ses pieds.

"Tu as besoin de regarder où tu vas, gamin! Tu as fait peur aux chevaux."

Legolas rougit. Il caressa la jambe du cheval de Eilian. "Je suis désolé, Rogue."

Nana embrassa Eilian, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Legolas fronça les sourcils. Elle le regardait de la même façon qu'elle le faisait quand lui, tombait et se blessait.

Eilian grimaça. Il attrapa ses mains et les enleva. "Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant, Naneth."

Ithilden parlait au guerrier qui dirigeait le groupe et était le seul, outre Eilian, qui soit descendu de cheval. Legolas les regarda du coin de l'œil. Ithilden devint tout raide, et il baissa la tête un instant. Quand il la releva de nouveau, sa bouche formait une ligne droite.

Nana se dirigea vers eux. "Mae Govannen, Todith."

Le guerrier posa la main sur son cœur et s'inclina. "Mae Govannen, ma dame."

"Vous apportez la douleur avec vous, je pense."

"Oui, ma dame. Nous ramenons Fithral à la maison pour la dernière fois."

Nana regarda le cheval sans cavalier. Legolas le regarda aussi, mais la seule chose présente sur le cheval était une sorte de grand sac de cuir.

Eilian bougea légèrement, et Legolas pensa qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se retourna pour voir les archers qui continuaient à tirer sur le terrain de formation. Il avait l'air triste, alors Legolas lui prit la main.

«Nous ne vous retenons pas" déclara Ithilden. "Quand vous aurez annoncé cela à sa famille, venez à mon bureau. Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé ».

«Bien sûr, mon seigneur."

Todith s'adressa aux autres guerriers. "Vous êtes rejetés. Je vais m'occuper de Fithral."

«Je tiens à venir, capitaine,« dit l'un des guerriers.

Legolas fut surpris de reconnaître un ami de Eilian, Gelmir. Gelmir disait toujours Mae govannen à Legolas et tirait sur ses tresses, mais aujourd'hui, il agissait comme s'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Le quatrième guerrier Maltanaur, était le garde du corps d'Eilian, mais il ne voyait pas Legolas non plus. Il regardait Eilian.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Gelmir" dit Todith.

"Il était mon partenaire" déclara Gelmir. «Je veux le faire."

"Je vais y aller aussi." fit Eilian en remontant à cheval.

"Non, Eilian," lui répondit Todith. "Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une maison pleine de guerriers quand ils entendront les nouvelles. Gelmir et moi suffiront."

Legolas pensa qu'Eilian allait protester, mais après un instant, il referma ses doigts autour de ceux de Legolas et mit son autre main sur son cœur.

"Oui, monsieur." Eilian protestait souvent. Mais jamais en tant que guerrier.

Todith remonta et partit avec Gelmir, le cheval sans cavalier trottant derrière eux. Legolas était heureux de voir Todith s'en aller parce que sans lui, Eilian redeviendrait probablement juste son frère. Sauf si Ithilden avait besoin de lui, bien sûr. Ithilden était plus guerrier à la maison que Eilian n'avais jamais été.

«Avec votre permission, mon seigneur. Ma dame." Maltanaur salua Ithilden et fit un signe de tête à Nana. "Je te parlerais ce soir, Eilian."

«Je te fais confiance là-dessus." Eilian n'avait pas l'air de voir ça comme une bonne chose. Legolas lança un regard noir à Maltanaur, qui eut un petit rire avant de s'éloigner.

"Il est bon de te voir, Eilian." Ithilden serra Eilian dans ses bras. «Je le regrette, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant. Ce soir, peut-être." Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers son bureau, la tête baissée.

Nana regarda Ithilden un moment, puis enveloppa ses mains autour du bras d'Eilian et se dirigea vers le palais. "Legolas et moi étions en train de t'attendre Chéri. Je suis plus heureuse que je ne peux le dire de t'avoir à la maison. Tu arrives juste à temps pour la fête nocturne de l'équinoxe de printemps de demain, et si tu peux rester quelques jours, tu seras ici pour la danse du printemps aussi. "

«Le temps que je passerais ici dépendra de Adar," dit Eilian. "Il a convoqué cette réunion des capitaines, je suppose? Ou était-ce Ithilden?"

«Je crois qu'ils l'ont décidé tout les deux," répondit Nana.

Legolas sautilla à leurs côtés. «Je vais à la fête, Eilian. Nana dit que je peux rester jusqu'à ce que Menelvagor ait fait tout le chemin au-dessus des arbres." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Rogue qui marchait derrière eux. "Puis-je monter ton cheval?"

"Rogue a hâte que tu le montes." Eilian attrapa Legolas et le fit monter sur le dos du cheval. "Hier encore, il me disait:« Où est ce bel elfling qui grimpe parfois sur mon dos? Je veux le porter à nouveau. "

Legolas passa ses doigts dans la crinière de Rogue. Avec Eilian d'un côté du cheval et Nana de l'autre, il se dirigea vers la maison. «Je sais où sont les flocons d'avoine à l'écurie, dit-il à Rogue. "Le maitre d'étable me permet d'en donner aux chevaux, et je vais t'en donner un peu aussi." Rogue remua l'oreille, et Legolas crut qu'il avait compris.

Rogue ne parlait jamais à Legolas comme il le faisait à Eilian, mais il l'écoutait, et Legolas espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait décider de parler alors que Legolas était là.

Eilian était calme, mais Nana parlait de toute façon. "Que penses-tu de Amila comme femme pour Ithilden, Eilian? Elle semble très agréable. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que sa famille puisse s'asseoir près de nous à la fête de l'équinoxe. Penses-tu qu'il la remarquera, ou aurais-je à la pousser sur ses genoux? "

Eilian ri, Legolas aussi. "Organises-tu des rencontres pour moi aussi quand j'ai le dos tourné ?" dit Eilian .

Nana lui tapota le bras. "Non, chéri. Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de mon aide là-dessus."

Eilian rit de nouveau. Legolas regardait la tête noire de Nana, et le bonheur emplissait sa poitrine. Il était en train de monter à cheval, et ce soir, toute sa famille mangerait le diner ensemble.

Son esprit toujours sur Eilian, Lorellin passa par la grande porte pour atteindre l'antichambre où elle trouva son mari sortant tout juste de la salle de réunion avec Sathien courant derrière lui.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire les dégâts que les inondations du printemps ont fait à ce pont." Sathien tordit le rouleau de parchemin dans ses mains. «Une partie de la forêt sera quasiment inaccessible jusqu'à ce que nous fassions la réparation, mais je tiens à améliorer la situation. Les Inondations reviendront après tout, et de toute façons, la forêt en a besoin. Nous devons donc les permettre, tout en contrôlant leur destruction, mais il peut être difficile de faire ces deux choses à la fois. "

Lorellin étouffa son amusement. Les épaules de Thranduil étaient légèrement voûtées contre l'assaut incessant de la voix de Sathien. Au cours du déjeuner, Thranduil s'était plaint à propos de cette rencontre avec Sathien, l'elfe qui surveillait les voies de communication. Thranduil appréciait la manière subtile avec laquelle Sathien gardait utilisable la forêt sans la perturber, mais celui-ci avaient tendance à tourner en rond, et, plus exaspérant encore, il ne semblait pas remarquer quand Thranduil tentait de le faire taire.

Quand il la vit, il souleva une longue main élégante. "Je ne peux pas en parler davantage maintenant, Sathien." Il avait parlé assez fort pour l'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Thranduil fit un sourire à Lorellin. "Ma femme est ici."

Sathien semblait près à continuer de parler. Lorellin pensa que, peut-être, il était vraiment incapable de s'arrêter, un peu comme quand Ithilden débattait avec lui-même sur la façon de déployer ses troupes.

"Vous pensez que la pierre est meilleure, mon seigneur?"

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai confiance en votre savoir-faire», déclara Thranduil. Faites ce que bon vous semble, mais faites-le rapidement s'il vous plaît."

Sathien ouvrit la bouche, et Lorellin se hâta de prendre le bras de son mari. "Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir à ce poste, Sathien. Je suis impatiente de voir comment vous résoudrez le problème."

Sathien cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa. «Merci, ma dame. Avec votre permission, mon seigneur, je vais aller vérifier le pont à nouveau."

Thranduil hocha la tête, et Sathien se hâta de sortir par les portes ouvertes et de descendre les marches.

Thranduil embrassa sa tempe. "Tu m'a sauvé, murmura t-il, son souffle chatouilla le bout de son oreille sensible. «Selon les récits, je crois que je te dois un baiser."

Elle rit et le repoussa. Le garde à la porte du hall souriait le regard fixé ailleurs.

"Comporte-toi bien, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, impénitent, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils passèrent par la porte des quarts de la famille. «Où est Legolas? Je croyais que lui et toi étiez parti faire une ballade à pied ? »

L'inquiétude revint, tourbillonnant dans ses pensées. «Nous avons rencontré Eilian, il a emmené Legolas à l'écurie pour l'aider à s'occuper de son cheval."

Tout en gardant son bras autour d'elle, Thranduil s'écarta légèrement d'elle. "Todith est arrivé?"

"Oui, et tu dois savoir qu'il a ramené avec lui le corps de Fithral."

Thranduil ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, sa voix était stable.

"Avez-vous réglé les arrangements funéraires?"

"Oui, j'ai envoyé des messages. J'ai besoin d'en envoyer un de plus pour demander Nimloth de rester avec Legolas."

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir, juste devant le bureau de Thranduil. "Je pense que Legolas devrait aller à l'enterrement», déclara t-il. "Il s'est bien comporté quand il était avec moi hier quand Galivion est passé me donner des nouvelles d'Esgaroth."

«Non» Le mot était sorti de la bouche de Lorellin avant même que Thranduil ait fini de parler. "Il est trop jeune, et il ne connaissait même pas Fithral."

Thranduil haussa les épaules. "Il est assez vieux pour se conduire respectueusement si on lui tient la main, et ça n'a pas d'importance s'il ne connaissait pas Fithral. Fithral était un de mes guerriers, et il est mort au service du Royaume. Nous lui devons notre gratitude."

"Je sais ça, Thranduil, mais c'est un bébé."

Thranduil secoua légèrement la tête. "Le truc, mon amour, c'est que c'est mon bébé."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire alors. "Très bien. Je vais essayer de lui expliquer à l'avance, pour qu'il sache ce qu'il faut faire."

"Je te remercie. Je vais te rejoindre dans le salon."

"Eilian est bouleversé», lança Lorellin.

Thranduil fit une pause sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. «Par la mort de Fithral? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le soit. Fithral était un camarade, sans doute un ami. Bien sûr, qu'Eilian est bouleversé."

"Je sais ça." Lorellin fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle senti quand elle avait touché son deuxième fils sur les terrains de formation? Était-ce seulement de la douleur? En supposant que l'on pourrait qualifier la douleur de «juste».

Thranduil soupira. "Eilian fait parti de la patrouille du sud depuis des années maintenant. Il doit être habitué à la perte de camarades."

Elle soupira. "Je ne veux pas qu'Eilian s'habitue à la mort."

A la netteté de sa voix, ses sourcils se rapprochèrent. "Je ne veux pas qu'il s'y habitue non plus. Tu sais ça."

Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu à la fermeture brève de ses yeux, si semblable à ce que Legolas faisait quand il voulait nier l'existence d'une réalité déplaisante, les betteraves dans son assiette ou un vase brisé qui était tombé de la table par exemple.

Thranduil posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'étais à Dagorlad, et c'est toujours difficile pour moi." Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Je vais parler à Eilian. Un guerrier doit canaliser son chagrin et sa colère dans l'action contre l'ennemi, plutôt que de le laisser manger son cœur."

"On dirait que tu le blâme, mais Eilian n'a jamais eu de problème à prendre les mesures nécessaires."

Même si elle protestait, Lorellin se demandait si Thranduil n'avait pas raison. Etait-ce le problème de son fils ? Un peine de coeur? Elle se reprit.

"Si tu veux aider Eilian, tu dois l'écouter, pas lui parler."

"Très bien." Thranduil leva les mains. "Je vais l'écouter, mais je vais essayer de l'aider à faire ce qu'il doit. Le domaine boisé est un endroit dangereux, et comme Legolas, il est le fils du roi. Il ne peut pas permettre à ses émotions de le dominer."

"Il est un elfe des bois. Il ne peut pas étouffer ses sentiments."

"Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux simplement lui demander d'exercer un peu de sagesse dans leur traitement."

Elle le regarda, puis lui fit un sourire triste. "C'est son tempérament, honnêtement, mon amour. Sa naneth est malheureusement également sujette à des débordements émotionnels."

Sa posture tendue s'assouplie. "Sa naneth est le foyer où je me réchauffe quand le monde devient froid. Je ne vais pas entendre un mot contre elle."

Elle rit. «Quand je t'ai connu, je crois que c'est ta capacité à raconter des non-sens poétique qui m'a le plus surprise."

Il embrassa ses doigts. "tu fais ressortir ça chez moi. Et ce n'est pas absurde. C'est la simple vérité." Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau à nouveau. "Je vais te rejoindre dans le salon dès que je peux."

Elle se rendit alors au salon, où un feu brûlait contre le froid persistant du printemps. Elle laissa tomber son manteau sur le dos d'une chaise et s'agenouilla près du feu pour se réchauffer les mains. Elle regarda les flammes.

Thranduil parlait rarement de Dagorlad. Elle se demanda pourquoi il y pensait aujourd'hui. Elle savait que lui et Ithilden avaient convoqué cette réunion de leurs capitaines en espérant planifier une offensive contre l'Ombre venant du nord, mais ils n'avaient surement pas prévu des pertes comme celles Dagorlad.

Elle décida d'attendre que le repas du soir finisse avant de parler à Legolas des funérailles de Fithral. Il avait encore du mal à penser trop loin dans le futur. Elle resserra sa main sur la cheminée. Il était si petit! Mais il était aussi le fils du roi, et cela signifiait qu'il était obligé de tenir sa place depuis le jour de sa naissance. Elle le savait. Elle avait vu grandir ses fils aînés, après tout, même Eilian, qui était un enfant de la paix.

Et puis, sa propre vie avait également changé depuis son mariage. A combien de funérailles avait-elle assisté en tant que reine? Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les gens pouvaient réussir à se relever. Son propre père était mort avec Oropher alors qu'elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de lui, et sa mère n'avait jamais pu vivre heureuse sans lui. Elle avait attendu que Lorellin se soit installée dans la forteresse, puis avait navigué vers l'Ouest, dans l'espoir de retrouver son amour en train de l'attendre. Lorellin priait souvent pour que ç'ait été le cas.

Elle ramassa, sur la table voisine, le dessin à la craie de son petit Legolas. Il était très bien fait, pensa t-elle. L'artiste avait capturé la curiosité des grands yeux de Legolas pleins de curiosité pour le monde qui l'entourait, une telle joie à regarder.

Elle posa l'image à côté de celles d'Ithilden et d'Eilian, dessinées quand ils avaient le même âge. Ithilden tenant une boule qu'il avait choisi après un examen sérieux et Eilian essayait de se jeter hors de ses genoux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient été eux-mêmes dès le départ, même s'ils étaient les fils du roi.

Elle allait et venait dans la pièce. Elle avait été injuste de s'attaquer ainsi à Thranduil. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Ithilden et Eilian. Le problème, c'était que sa croyance dans le devoir et la discipline l'emportait largement sur tout soucis qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle comprenais le devoir. Elle le vivait au jour le jour. Mais c'était sa propre vie, pas celles de ses enfants. La différence, c'était que Thranduil avait été élevé pour envoyer ses fils vers le danger (son père l'y avait envoyé aussi), alors que tout son instinct à elle était de les protéger de tout préjudice qui pourrait menacer un cheveu d'une de leurs tête.

Des pas légers éclatèrent dans le couloir, et elle eut juste le temps de sourire avant que Legolas ne s'élance dans la pièce, son visage rougit par la course.

"Nana! Nana! J'ai brossé Rogue et je lui ai donné de l'avoine, et Eilian a dit que Rogue a aimé."

«Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait." Elle écarta les cheveux vaporeux de son front.

Un Eilian souriant s'appuya contre le chambranle, un paquet jeté sur son épaule. "Avez-vous pensé à lui acheter un poney, Naneth?"

"Oui!" Legolas rebondissait sur ses orteils. "Un poney pour moi."

Lorellin ri. «Bientôt, mon ange." Elle jeta un regard de reproche à Eilian. "Tu es un fauteur de troubles."

Il lui fit une révérence moqueuse. "A ton service. Je ferais mieux d'aller me laver et me changer avant le repas du soir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire ça."

"Dépêche-toi de revenir." répondit-elle avec un sourire. «tu m'as manqué."

«A moi aussi», s'écria Legolas. «tu m'as manqué, Eilian."

«Viens avec moi alors, proposa Eilian. "Tu pourras m'aider à déballer mon sac."

Legolas était hors de la salle avant qu'Eilian ait fini de parler, ce dernier ricana avant de le suivre et ils disparurent. Lorellin écouta leurs pas et leur voix s'estomper. Aussi triste qu'elle pouvait être pour Fithral et sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir que tous ses fils soient sains et saufs.

TBC


	2. Funérailles

_discaimer: rien ne m'appartiens_

_merci à young-girl06, ma première revieweuse._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2. Funérailles<p>

Eilian vit la fumée du bûcher funéraire s'élever à travers les arbres et se raidit. Il cligna des yeux, puis, avec un effort, ouvrit les poings qu'il avait fermé instinctivement.

Ce n'est que de la fumée, pas l'Ombre. Les Vrilles de l'Ombre ne s'étaient pas encore introduites dans la maison de sa famille, étouffant toute vies sur son passage. Pas encore.

A côté de lui, Gelmir remua légèrement. Eilian le regarda, mais les yeux Gelmir étaient fixés sur le sol. Eilian grimaça. Le normalement joyeux Gelmir l'avait prit très mal. Si mal que Todith lui faisait prendre un mois de congé avant qu'il rejoigne la patrouille. Eilian espérait que ce temps à la maison ferait du bien à Gelmir, mais il savait qu'il deviendrait fou s'il devait s'asseoir chez lui pendant un mois alors que les Orcs et les araignées remontaient vers le nord, vers sa maison.

Thranduil entonna les premières notes d'une chanson de deuil, et comme tout le monde, Eilian le rejoignit. Le soprano de sa mère raisonnait aussi, clair et doux, mais son regard scannait les arbres comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, probablement un peu de réconfort.

Eilian espérait qu'elle arriverait à le trouver. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire aussi, mais il était difficile de regarder ces arbres et ne pas voir ceux, difformes, qu'il avait récemment quitté. Il avait échoué à protéger les bois au sud, alors comment pouvait-il être honnête avec lui-même et se tourner vers la forêt pour chercher du confort?

Legolas tenait la main de leur mère et restait debout à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés, le visage grave. Il avait gardé le silence lors de la cérémonie, mais sa bouche bougeait maintenant, même si Eilian ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Son petit frère connaissait la chanson de deuil. Un arrière gout d'amertume apparut au fond de sa bouche. Leur mère avait dit que c'était la première fois que Legolas allait à un enterrement, et pourtant il connaissait la chanson.

Comme toujours, la posture de leur père était droit et le visage grave, mais composé. Il avait fallu des années à Eilian pour reconnaître que le visage public de son père n'était pas exactement un acte et qu'il n'apparaissait pas sans coût, mais son père semblait sans cesse en mesure de le payer.

Parfois Eilian sentait monter en lui une profonde gratitude envers la sagesse des Valars qui avaient fait de lui le second fils. Il devait beaucoup au royaume de son père, mais au moins il n'avait pas à endosser cette posture rigide qu'il pouvait voir chez Ithilden.

Son frère aîné portait un poids de responsabilités si important que Eilian pensait qu'à sa place, il aurait plié et se serait peut-etre brisé.

Le feu rugit et s'effondra sur lui-même dans une pluie d'étincelles. La silhouette des os de Fithral disparut dans les flammes. Eilian grinça des dents, et du coin de l'œil, il vit Gelmir se tendre.

Il détourna les yeux vers les arbres salis par la fumée. Enfin, ce fut fini. Les parents de Fithral chancelèrent vers leur maison, pris en charge par les voisins et la famille, et les participants commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Eilian chercha Gelmir du regard, mais il avait déjà disparu. En revanche, il vit son frère. Celui-ci se dirigeait sans surprise, vers les écuries sans parler à personne. Son frère avait toujours besoin de temps pour lui-même quand il était troublé. Eilian, d'autre part, se perdait dans le vin, la musique, et la joyeuse compagnie de la clairière. L'idée de passer du temps seul lui fit courir un frisson dans le dos.

«Puis-je m'appuyer sur toi, chéri?" Sa naneth était apparu, Legolas en remorque, et avait posé sa main sur son bras. «Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir chez nous ce soir."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire ses excuses avant de la quitter, mais s'arrêta en voyant son visage. Elle était très pâle et cachait sa main dans son bras replié. Il irait plus tard, après que sa naneth et son adar se soient retirés pour la nuit. "Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi quand tu veux, Naneth, mais pour moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est l'inverse."

Ils attendirent son adar, qui parlait à un de ses conseillers. Quand il les eut finalement rejoint, Legolas s'arracha des mains de leur naneth et couru à sa rencontre, les bras levés. «Porte-moi, Ada."

Le visage grave de Thranduil se ramolli lorsqu'il ramassa Legolas. Il le cala contre sa hanche et embrassa la joue ronde. « Es-tu fatigué, petit? Tu t'es très bien comporté."

«J'ai été bon." accepta Legolas en hochant la tête.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à rentrer chez eux dans la nuit étoilée, il mit ses bras autour du cou de Thranduil et se tordit pour jeter un dernier regard au bûcher funéraire. "Nana a dit que c'était pour Fithral, mais où était-il? Quel guerrier c'était?"

Eilian grinça des dents. Sa mère dû le sentir, parce qu'elle lui serra le bras.

Thranduil parlait régulièrement. "Rappelle-toi ce que t'a dit Nana? Le corps de Fithral était blessé, donc son esprit s'est envolé pour atteindre les salles d'attente. Quand il sera prêt, les Valars lui donneront un nouvel corps."

«Où est l'ancien?"

"C'était lui, enveloppé dans le tissu sur le feu."

Legolas réfléchit un moment. "Son corps était très faible. Pas étonnant qu'il ait dû quitter."

Ils entrèrent dans le palais et se dirigèrent vers les quarts de la famille.

« c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, chéri," dit naneth à Legolas. "passe une bonne nuit Eilian."

Les parents d'Eilian s'en allèrent dans le couloir, son père portant encore Legolas. Eilian entra dans le salon et cligna des yeux devant la lumière produite par le feu et la demi-douzaine de lanternes. Il alla à la petite table basse, se versa une coupe de vin, et s'installa sur un banc à dossier élevé près du feu.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été à la maison, Legolas avait exigé que leur père lui raconte une histoire après que leur mère lui ait souhaité bonne nuit. Tout pour rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps, s'était moquée leur mère. Alors, elle serait bientôt de retour. Eilian n'aurait probablement pas à rester longtemps.

Quelques instants en présence de Legolas lui aurait un peu remonté le moral, et Eilian pourrait alors partir rejoindre ses amis.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais à la surprise Eilian, ce fut son père, qui entra dans la chambre. Eilian se leva, mais son père lui fit signe de se rassoir et alla se verser un peu de vin. Il prit l'une des chaises qui était posées sur le côté opposé de la cheminée.

"Pas d'histoire?" demanda Eilian.

Son père sourit. "Hélas, à l'heure actuelle mes histoires n'ont plus la faveur de mon fils. Celles de ta naneth sont les seules vraiment souhaitables." Il but son vin, laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

Eilian jeta un œil à sa coupe où tourbillonnait son vin. « Tu es fatigué. Tu ne t'attendais sans doute pas à avoir à présider des funérailles ce soir. Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons apporté des ennuis." Il leva les yeux pour retrouver son père, la tête toujours penchée vers l'arrière, le regardant derrière ses paupières à demi-baissées.

«Je suis désolé pour la perte de ton camarade, Eilian. Ithilden m'a dit que Fithral a été tué alors que vous faisiez du scoutisme ensemble. Cela doit être difficile pour toi. Veux-tu en parler?"

Sentant son estomac se tordre, Eilian posa son vin sur la table à côté de lui. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part ça."

Son père haussa les épaules. "Eilian, je ne veux pas te forcer, et tu a été un guerrier assez longtemps pour juger de tes propres réactions. Mais je sais aussi que ta patrouille a été dans des situations difficiles ces derniers temps, et peut-être que cette perte te touche." Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux d'Eilian, et un coin de sa bouche remonta . "J'ai une certaine expérience du combat, tu sais. Il est possible que je puisses t'aider à obtenir une certaine perspective des choses."

Eilian essuya ses mains humides sur ses jambières. Son père pensait que cette «perte» le «touchait»? Eh bien, c'était vrai, et beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait du. Parce que son père avait raison. Il avait vu des camarades mourir avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait la mort de Fithral si difficilement? Il devait être perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu dans les bois. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin vers le sud avant, pas même pendant la paix.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à dire, Adar, dit-il lentement. "Tu sait ce que nous faisions. Todith nous a ordonné d'explorer le sud, de localiser les camps des orcs, de voir s'ils étaient en mouvement et si oui, vers où, d'essayer de trouver un chemin à travers leurs lignes. Je suppose que toi et Ithilden envisagez une attaque sur Dol Guldur? "

Son père hocha la tête.

"Bien. Les bois souffrent."

«Je sais." La face de Thranduil était impassible, mais Eilian croyait son père quand il disait qu'il savait. Il était si étroitement lié au royaume des bois, par le corps et par l'esprit qu'il sentait probablement chaque coups fait aux arbres.

En voyant le visage impassible de l'endurance de son père, Eilian eut envi de se recroqueviller et de pleurnicher comme le faisait Legolas quand il avait un genou écorché.

Thranduil tambourinait des doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil. "Eilian, si Ithilden et moi décidons d'attaquer Dol Guldur, tous les détails que tu pourras me donner pourront être importants."

"J'ai déjà tout dit à Todith, et Maltanaur l'a probablement fait aussi."

"Dis-moi."

Eilian soupira. «Nous ne cherchions que de jour parce que Todith nous a demandé de ne pas nous faire remarquer, il suffisait d'apprendre ce que nous pouvions. Nous savions que l'un de leurs camps devaient être à proximité à cause du nombre d'orc que nous avions vu chasser la nuit précédente, mais peut importe ce que nous faisions, nous ne pouvions pas les trouver. "

flash-back

Maltanaur siffla un signal, puis s'accroupit pour toucher l'une des pistes orc sur le bord de la rivière. Il leva les yeux vers Eilian. "Depuis l'aube peut-être, murmurait-il.

Eilian hocha la tête. C'était logique. Les orcs serait allé à la terre quand le jour avait éclairé cette partie de la forêt.

Un silencieux bruissement de l'air annonça l'arrivée de Gelmir et Fithral. Eilian leur montra les pistes, puis la rive non marquée de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Ils allongèrent le cou pour regarder vers le haut et le bas du cours d'eau.

Maltanaur grimaça, et Eilian sympathisa avec son malheur. Si les orcs prenait la peine de couvrir leurs traces, ils devaient savoir que des elfes se trouvaient à proximité.

Eilian hésita. Devaient-ils se séparer et rechercher dans les deux directions à la fois au cas où les orcs avaient émergé de l'eau? Ce serait plus rapide, sans doute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre, avant de ravaler ses mots.

Todith leur avait dit de faire attention. Il devait mobiliser toute sa patience et suivre l'action la plus sûr.

Il leva quatre doigts, fit un signe vers nord, et vit la courbe légère de la bouche de Maltanaur indiquant son approbation. Bon. Eilian serait capable de mener la recherche sans les regards noirs de son gardien pointés sur sa colonne vertébrale à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il étudia les sous-bois de chaque côté du flux et étouffa un soupir. Il était beaucoup trop dense pour qu'ils voient quelque chose s'ils n'étaient pas dans l'eau.

Il se laissa glisser de la berge dans l'eau qui lui montait à mi-hauteur des tibias. Plonger dans un banc de neige du Emyn-nu-Fuin ne lui aurais pas fait plus froid. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent dans ses bottes et ses muscles protestèrent, aussi raides que s'ils avaient été gelés. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers ses compagnons, en espérant que Maltanaur ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Le rugissement de la rivière signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure du bruit. Pourtant, il agit prudemment, et même lui ne pouvait entendre les elfes derrière lui.

Ils avaient peu de chances de trouver des orcs se déplaçant en plein jour, mais il garda quand même son arc dans sa main alors qu'il balayait les berges du regard, recherchant des pistes, et se creusant la cervelle pour deviner où le camp orc pouvait bien être.

Où pouvaient-ils avoir trouvé un refuge sombre pour un groupe aussi grand? Lui et les autres scouts avaient sillonné cette partie de la forêt et n'avaient trouvé aucun signe des grottes que les créatures préféraient utiliser. Pouvaient-ils se cacher dans les pins? Si ils couvraient les branches d'une toile, l'espace abrité serait sans doute assez sombre.

Comme s'il avait invoqué l'obscurité, il fit un pas et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un tourbillon d'Ombre. Il se raidit et son intestin se noua de dégoût.

Toute sa vie, Eilian avait trouvé du réconfort dans les arbres. Ils chantaient pour lui, le calmait, le faisait se sentir heureux et en paix.

Maintenant, le mal serpentait à travers les bois, comme une vigne toxique, étouffant la vie de la forêt et la remplaçant par l'ombre bruissante. La lumière dorée du jour et les nuits piquetées d'étoiles s'étaient estompées, laissant place à une sorte de lumière froide, très différente de celles dont ils avaient eu l'habitude.

Ils croisaient de plus en plus de ces nuages d'Ombre depuis que la patrouille s'était aventurée si loin dans le sud. Ca ne manquaient jamais de le choquer.

Derrière lui, quelqu'un s'agita. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Gelmir et Fithral dardant des regards inquiets vers les broussailles enchevêtrées le long des rives. La bouche de Maltanaur se pressa en une ligne mince, mais il attrapa le regard d'Eilian et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils devaient continuer à chercher.

Eilian avala la bile qui était remontée dans sa gorge et commença à bouger de nouveau, la respiration peu profonde, peu enclins à faire entrer cet air pollué dans son corps.

Au loin, un merle chanta, mais Eilian n'entendit pas d'autres oiseaux. Le bruissement des petits animaux se déplaçant à travers la couche de feuilles mortes lui manquait.

Il réalisa que les muscles de ses épaules étaient tendus, mais ils le restèrent, même quand il essaya de les relâcher. Il pensa qu'il était fou d'être si tendu. Les orcs étaient cachés et avaient peu de chances d'émerger dans la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il répondait probablement à la note de peur présente dans la chanson des arbres. Ils auraient dû être plein de vie grâce à l'afflux de sève du printemps et dérouler leurs feuilles pour les jours qui s'allongent. Au lieu de cela, leurs feuilles étaient visqueuses, bordées de noir et se ratatinaient sur elles-mêmes. Leur chanson tressaillait de douleur.

Enfin, comme s'ils étaient passés à travers un rideau, l'ombre disparut et l'air redevint doux. Un geai bleu siffla joyeusement et se posa sur une branche. Il regarda les elfes avec désapprobation et se mit à les gronder avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Eilian se sentait assez léger pour voler après lui.

Il avança péniblement dans l'eau pendant une autre demi-douzaine de pas avant de ralentir à contrecœur et de se retourner. "Nous devons vérifier les berges de la rivière à nouveau."

Gelmir gémit, puis se reprit rapidement et dit: "Désolé."

Maltanaur frappa Gelmir dans le dos. "Vous m'a juste devancé. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait »

.

" Tu penses que les orcs sont là-bas?" demanda Fithral.

«Les arbres sont malheureux là-bas," déclara Eilian. "Je pense que nous devons examiner cet endroit de nouveau."

«Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu manquer les signes d'orcs quittant le cours d'eau," déclara Gelmir.

"Moi non plus," répondit Eilian, "mais nous devons tout de même regarder à nouveau."

«Allez, Gelmir," dit Fithral. «Mes pieds sont gelés. Quand nous rentrerons au camp, tu pourras me les frotter."

Gelmir lui jeta un regard sceptique. "Lorsque les porcs construiront des nids dans les chênes, peut-être."

Eilian ri avec les autres, mais il avait entendu la tension dans la voix de Gelmir.

Lorsque la patrouille s'était dirigé vers le sud, Todith les avait mis en garde à propos du poids de l'ombre qui pèserait sur leurs esprits. "Nous en avons fait l'expérience quand Sauron était là," avait déclaré Todith. "Elle intensifie les doutes et les faiblesses que vous pourriez avoir et et en fait des armes contre vous. Soyez à l'affût pour pouvoir faire la part des choses. Vous pouvez apprendre à la détourner et à affaiblir son pouvoir, mais rare est le guerrier qui peut y échapper totalement. "

Eilian craignait que Gelmir soit touché par la maladie de l'Ombre. Eilian n'irait pas interroger son ami pour savoir quel point faible l'Ombre avait trouvé en lui, et il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se résoudre à avertir Todith à ce sujet non plus. Il surveillerait et soutiendrait Gelmir du mieux qu'il le pourrait quand Gelmir lutterait avec ses démons.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il devait mettre de coté ses soucis pour son ami. Il les ramena vers l'obscurité semblable à de la suie dans l'air, étouffant la vie de la terre. Il poussa un profond soupir et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, se força à y entrer de nouveau.

Immédiatement, il eut la chair de poule, alors que tous les nerfs de son corps se tordaient dans un effort pour échapper au contact nocif de l'Ombre.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur. À vrai dire, Eilian aimait habituellement s'aventurer dans des situations dangereuses. Elles faisaient battre son coeur et prendre conscience qu'il était en vie. Ce qui le troublait ici n'était pas le péril, mais la corruption. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais s'était glissé dans sa tunique, et pire encore, dans son corps, à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avança difficilement, détectant une fois de plus la profonde consternation des arbres. Il chercha sur les bord de la rivière quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire où les orcs avaient disparu. Une légère brise faisait vibrer les feuilles ridées.

Soudain, Eilian s'arrêta, la tête levée, les narines dilatées. «Sentez-vous ça?" dit-il.

Les autres se mirent à sentir l'air, mais Eilian était déjà en marche vers la rive orientale, suivant la puanteur des orcs. Il grimpa sur un rocher, se fraya un chemin à travers un fourré de ronces, et s'arrêta, reniflant l'air dans toutes les directions. Maltanaur, Gelmir, et Fithral glissèrent à travers les ronces et vinrent à côté de lui.

«J'ai perdu l'odeur», murmura-t-Eilian. "Les avez-vous sentis ou vu un autre signe?"

Des flèches sur leurs cordes d'arc, ils se déployèrent, inspectant toutes les directions. Eilian se tendit pour entendre, voir, un indice qui lui dirait où l'ennemi s'était caché, mais l'ombre dissimulait tout. A part le chant des arbres, bien sûr. Il entendait leur agonie et la façon dont leur peine semblait s'étendre jusque dans leurs racines.

Il se raidit, puis tomba à genoux et mit son oreille sur le sol. Pendant un instant, il n'entendit rien. Puis une voix rude gronda. Le cœur battant, il sauta sur ses pieds et siffla un signal. Comme il s'y attendait, Maltanaur était proche et arriva le premier en courant.

«Tunnels», déclara Eilian. "Ils sont dans des tunnels juste en dessous de nous."

Il entendit les pas légers de Gelmir et Fithral, puis un accident et un cri. Le temps d'un battement de coeur, Eilian s'immobilisa. Puis il courut vers le bruit, les jambes très lourdes.

La poussière dans l'air était déjà faible. Un érable torsadé s'inclinait lentement, ses branches tendues vers les autres arbres comme pour demander de l'aide, ses racines s'arrachant et s'élevant comme un gigantesque bouclier hérissé de pointes.

Tout semblait glisser vers un trou apparut dans le sol de la forêt. Tout, y compris Fithral. Il se cramponnait à l'érable, les jambes déjà dans le trou. Les Orcs grognèrent et crièrent, et des mains griffues se cramponnèrent à lui.

Dans la confusion, Eilian vit trois longues entailles ensanglantées apparaitre sur la cuisse de Fithral aussi clairement que si elles avaient été là, devant lui, prêt à être soignées. Celles-ci devront être cousues, pensa-il, juste avant que Fithral disparaissent dans le trou.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant. Gelmir tournait autour du trou, essayant d'obtenir un une cible qu'il pourrait abattre sans toucher Fithral, tout en criant au secours. D'un coup, il se mit à courir vers le trou, mais Eilian y fut avant lui, et l'en empêcha.

Une demi-douzaine d'Orcs se précipitèrent dehors, les mains levées pour protéger leurs yeux de la lumières.

Deux d'entre eux traînait Fithral, blessé, par les chevilles. Eilian tira une flèche, et l'un d'eux le lâcha et tomba en arrière.

Une flèche siffla à l'oreille d'Eilian. Il esquiva, mais pas avant d'entrevoir un orc tirer un couteau de sa ceinture et fendre la gorge de Fithral. Gelmir et Maltanaur tiraient dans le tunnel, mais une rafale de flèches orc les fit s'éloigner de l'entrée. Eilian allait s'en approcher quand Maltanaur le saisi par le bras.

"Non," dit Maltanaur. «Allons chercher le reste de la patrouille. Ces orcs resteront là jusqu'à la nuit."

"Fithral!" gémit Eilian.

"Il est déjà mort."

"ce n'est pas possible." dit Eilian en luttant pour se libérer.

"si." répondit Gelmir, la voix cassée.

Eilian regarda le trou. La grêle de flèches avaient cessé, mais il pouvait entendre le grondement des voix orc et le bruit sourd de leurs pieds. Leurs archers attendaient sans doute le moment où le tunnel s'assombrirait, prêt à tirer sur quiconque était assez stupide pour entrer dans l'espace confiné. De plus, il était possible que le tunnel aille dans les deux sens. Les Orcs pourraient prendre en embuscade celui qui passerait à travers le trou.

Dans son esprit, il vit de nouveau le couteau tranchant la gorge de Fithral.

"Gelmir, va dire à Todith ce que nous avons trouvé. Maltanaur et moi allons surveiller." Eilian entendit que sa propre voix s'était brisée et comprit qu'il pleurait.

Fin flash-back

"Alors Gelmir est partis», acheva Eilian. "Quand la patrouille est arrivée, le crépuscule était tombé. Todith nous a placé autour de l'ouverture pour tuer les orcs à mesure qu'ils sortaient, mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Finalement, nous sommes allés dans le tunnel après eux."

Eilian saisi le bras de son fauteuil. La puanteur du mal de cet endroit s'attarderait dans ses narines jusqu'à la fin de cet âge. Parfois, il avait l'impression que la pollution restait à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il l'avait ramené à la maison, à sa famille, à son petit-frère.

Son père avait regardé le feu, les sourcils légèrement tirés vers le bas.

Maintenant, il tourna son visage vers Eilian. "Je ne savais pas que la patrouille les avait combattu."

"parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé," déclara Eilian. "Les tunnels formaient une sorte de labyrinthe, mais nous avons cherché partout. Les orcs étaient sortis par une autre ouverture. Il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une sortie dans le lit de la rivière aussi, cachée par un rocher. J'avais grimpé au dessus sans m'en rendre compte ».

Thranduil laissa courir un doigt sur le rebord de son verre de vin. Il parla lentement.

"Quand vous êtes allés au sud, est-ce que Maltanaur ou Todith vous a parlé des effets de l'Ombre?

"Oui. Je pense que Gelmir en souffre. Todith a demandé Ithilden de lui donner un congé prolongé."

Thranduil hocha la tête. "Si Gelmir souffre de la maladie de l'Ombre, il aura besoin de temps avec sa famille parmi les arbres sains. Il aura bien mérité ce repos après tant d'effort à protéger son domicile de l'Ombre."

Il scruta le visage de Eilian. "Et toi, Eilian?"

Eilian cligna des yeux et se redressa. «Est-ce que je suis atteint de la maladie de l'Ombre? Bien sûr que non."

"Est-tu sûr? Ta naneth dit que tu es bouleversé."

«Et tu en conclu que j'ai laissé l'Ombre me toucher? Comment dois-je réagir à la mort de Fithral? Devrais-je être insouciant?

Thranduil posa son verre de vin sur la table avec un bruit sourd. «Surveille le ton de ta voix, Eilian."

La gorge serrée, Eilian fit l'effort de retenir les mots qu'il avait été sur le point de lâcher. Il avala. "Je te demande pardon, Adar."

Thranduil se pencha en avant. "Je ne te critique pas. J'essaie de t'aider."

"Je t'en remercie." Les mots sonnaient durement même aux oreilles d'Eilian. Il soupira. "Je sais que je suis plus touché que d'habitude, mais sûrement, que tu comprends pourquoi. Ce n'était pas une bonne mort, Adar."

Son père fit une grimace. «Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais."

Le cœur lourd, Eilian sourit. «Merci », dit-il encore, mais cette fois, il voulait le dire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lorellin entra, souriante. Eilian et son père se levèrent tout les deux.

"Il est endormi?" demanda Thranduil.

"Oui." Lorellin prit le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, tandis que Eilian lui versa un peu de vin. «Il était blotti contre moi, bavardant sur ce que lui et Eilian allaient faire alors qu'il était à la maison et il s'est endormi au milieu d'une phrase. tu ferais mieux de te reposer tant que tu le peux, Eilian. Il a de grands projets pour toi. "

Eilian rit et remit une coupe à sa mère. "Je pense que Ithilden a des plans pour moi aussi, mais peut-être que les deux pourront négocier."

Il reprit son propre siège. Il espérait qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec Legolas. Voir le monde à travers les yeux de son petit frère rappelait à Eilian que la beauté et la joie se cachait dans tous les coins du royaume des bois.

Sa mère prit son tricot, et Eilian se replia sur le banc, en sirotant son vin. Le feu était chaud et le cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter de sa mère était apaisant. Peut-être qu'il ne sortirait pas ce soir après tout. Il se sentait aussi endormi que Legolas, comme s'il pouvait être capable de dormir la nuit entière sans trébucher sur un chemin de rêves rempli de terreur.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi si vivement à la question attentionnée de son père? Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Que c'était bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

><p><em>voilà, second chapitre, donc.<em>

_Vous avez rencontré l'Ombre pour la première fois. ce n'est malheureusement pas finis, loin de là._

_maintenant, a vot' bon coeur mesdames et messieurs. n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez._


	3. rencontres

_voilà, le troisième chapitre comme prévu._

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Merci à Daw the minstrel._

_bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3. Réunions<p>

«Nous avons vu des traces d'orcs dans tout ce domaine." Eilian glissa son doigt sur la carte, juste en dessous de la ligne marquant la route nain. Les regards des elfes qui se pressaient autour de la table suivirent son geste. "Je pense que nous avons affaire à un groupe de trois à quatre cents orcs."

Anolith, le capitaine de la patrouille de la frontière du nord, pinça les lèvres. "Mais vous n'avez trouvé que trois camps?" Il fit un geste pour les marques que Todith avait fait plus tôt. "Si autant d'orcs étaient présents, sans doute que vous en auriez trouvé plus."

Eilian se raidit devant le doute présent dans le ton d'Anolith. La patrouille de la frontière du nord ne voyait que rarement des orcs, il était donc facile de comprendre pourquoi ils restaient sceptiques devant les rapports d'Eilian. Mais Eilian y avait été, lui non, et si Anolith voulait continuer à ne voir que quelques orcs, il ferait bien d'écouter ce que disait Eilian. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ça à Anolith, mais Todith intervint.

«Ce sera tout, Eilian."

Eilian hésita, puis ferma la bouche et retourna sur le bord de la chambre du petit conseil où il rejoignit la ligne des scouts des autres patrouilles. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de Maltanaur, les épaules voûtées.

Todith se tourna vers Anolith. «Je vous accorde que nous devrions avoir trouvé plusieurs camps, mais Sauron a tordu les bois à sa fin, créant de plus en plus de lieux où les orcs peuvent se cacher. Nous entendons l'agonie des arbres presque partout où nous allons, nous ne pouvons pas même utiliser leur chanson pour nous aider dans notre chasse. "

A la tête de la table, Thranduil ne tenait pas compte de l'échange et de l'étude de la carte. D'où Eilian était, il pouvait voir les marques que les différents scouts avaient fait. La partie sud de la carte était couverte taches d'ombre, la partie de la forêt qui ne serait pas tenter de cacher ou d'aider les guerriers elfes, mais plutôt de favoriser les orcs.

En outre, les pistes noires des araignées montaient vers le nord car elles aussi fuyaient les orcs. La mâchoire d'Eilian se crispa. Il avait été présent à une fête que son père avait fait pour accueillir des hommes de Esgaroth, venus négocier des accords commerciaux. L'un d'eux avait plaisanté au sujet de professionnels rivaux. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, avait-il dit. Eilian aurait voulu lui dire que maintenant il savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

Deler, le capitaine de la garde nationale, se frottait les mâchoires. «Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient devenus nombreux."

"Nous ne serons pas en mesure de nous en débarrasser de façon permanente à moins que nous chassions Sauron de Dol Guldur," dit Ithilden.

Todith sursauta et regarda Ithilden, qui tournait le dos à Eilian.

«À mon avis," dit Todith, "nous n'avons pas les forces pour repousser ceux que nous avons rencontrés vers Dol Guldur, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne chose puisque cela ne ferait que donner plus d'orcs à Sauron pour se défendre. Notre seule chance, ce serait de traverser leurs lignes et d'attaquer Sauron alors que ces orcs sont occupés ailleurs. " Il fit un geste vers la carte.

"Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces orcs occupé ailleurs." Le ton de Deler était tranchant. «Ils sont déjà bien trop près de certaines de nos colonies."

Pour la première fois, Thranduil parla. "Si nous arrivons derrière leurs lignes, nos guerriers risquent d'être pris entre les forces que Sauron garde à Dol Guldur et les orcs laissés derrière eux. Et nous ne savons pas combien d'orcs sont à Dol Guldur elle-même."

Ithilden posa ses mains sur la table, les bras raides. "Nous n'en savons pas assez."

Eilian remua. Il ne pouvait voir de son frère que son dos et ses larges épaules, rigides comme un bouclier, tenant Eilian éloigné comme s'il était l'ennemi. Est-ce que Ithilden disait que les scouts de la patrouille du Sud auraient dû faire plus? Eh bien, qu'on les envoies là-bas maintenant plutôt que de les garder debout autour de tout ces gens qui parlaient. Si Ithilden doutait de la capacité d'Eilian ou de son courage, Eilian demandait à avoir une chance de prouver qu'il avait tort.

«Ils font pression vers la route des nain", dit Ithilden.

Thranduil grimaça. "Cela semble être leur objectif."

"Je n'y renoncerais pas. "

Thranduil leva les yeux et regarda Ithilden. "Si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de détruire Dol Guldur, nous n'aurons pas à le faire."

"Je ne les laisserai pas l'avoir dans tous les cas. »

Eilian entendit le doute, presque le désespoir dans la voix Ithilden, et une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Il fit son possible pour garder le silence. Nous devons les chasser, plaida t-il en silence. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Il serra les poings, retenant un désir urgent de frapper la carte hors de la table, de quitter le palais, et de descendre dans le sud où il pourrait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi plutôt que d'organiser et d'écouter encore.

Maltanaur se racla la gorge. Eilian soupira. Je sais, dit-il, cesse de t'inquiéter. Il assouplit les muscles de ses épaules et s'installa, près à patienter le temps qu'il faudrait. Les capitaines continuèrent à parler, en essayant de trouver un moyen de sauver la partie sud du royaume.

Legolas monta sur le tabouret haut pour qu'il puisse voir dans le panier où Nana nichait des miches de pain et du fromage.

Le cuisinier était de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, emballage un poulet rôti dans un tissu épais. "Voulez-vous des fruits aussi, ma dame? Il y en a peu qui reste de l'automne dernier, mais je crois que j'ai encore quelques pommes."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît», dit Nana.

Cook descendit l'escalier de l'entrepôt.

"Lorsque l'elfe est allé aux Salles d'attente," Legolas dit, "a t-il pris de la nourriture avec lui? Est-ce pour cela qu'ils en ont besoin de plus?"

Nana souriait. "Non, c'est son esprit qui est parti, et l'esprit n'a pas besoin de ce genre de nourriture. Mais sa famille est toujours là, et ils ont beaucoup d'amis qui leur rendent visite pour dire à quel point ils sont désolés que l'elfe soit mort. Ils voudront offrir de la nourriture à leurs visiteurs, mais ils pourraient être trop triste pour cuisiner en ce moment parce qu'il leur manque. »

Legolas y pensa. Eilian ou Ithilden lui manquerait si leur corps devenaient trop petit pour les contenir. Cela pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps aux Valars de faire nouveaux corps, peut-être tout l'hiver. "Nous devons prendre de la confiture pour mettre sur le pain."

"Quelle bonne idée», déclara Nana. Elle entra dans le garde-manger et revint avec un pot de confiture rouge comme le cuisinier revint avec un petit sac de pommes. Elle pris les pommes et remis la confiture à Legolas. "Peut-tu mettre ça dedans pour moi?"

Il se pencha et poussa la confiture dans un espace entre le fromage et le côté du panier. Elle serait en sécurité. Nana posa le sac de pommes sur le dessus.

"Je pense que nous avons tout." Nana mis un chiffon dessus du panier. "Merci, cuisinier."

"Ce n'est rien, ma dame."

Legolas sauta du tabouret et suivi Nana dans les escaliers et à travers le palais.

La pelouse était occupée aujourd'hui parce que ce soir c'était la fête, et Legolas allait rester réveillé. Les Elfes s'occupaient du feu où un sanglier était en train de cuire. Legolas venait de manger le déjeuner, mais il saliva tout de même à l'odeur. La fête serait géniale. D'autres elfes accrochaient des lanternes dans les arbres et installaient des tables où les gens pourraient manger.

L'un d'eux aperçut Nana et l'interpella. Nana s'arrêta, et il vint en courant.

"Ma dame, l'une des tables a une jambe cassée, alors il pourrait ne pas y avoir assez de places. Nous pourrions avoir à emprunter quelque chose."

"Peut-elle être réparée à temps?" demanda Nana.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Legolas continua à avancer en sautillant, chantant pour lui-même. «Les arbres me font des signes, et la rivière rugit, mais je n'ai pas peur, et le corps d'Eilian n'est pas trop petit pour son esprit, et celui d'Ithilden ne l'est pas non plus, et celui d'Ada non plus, et celui de Nana non plus, et le mien non plus. "

Il fit un bond de plus, puis s'arrêta. Les garçons étaient encore là, accroupis sur des rochers près du bord de la rivière. Ils se levèrent et coururent le long de la rive, regardant quelque chose dans l'eau. Ils crièrent tous les deux, puis retournèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient été à l'origine.

Legolas se retourna vers Nana, qui venait de quitter l'elfe à la table cassée.

"Nana, peut-on voir ce que font ces garçons?" Il montra les deux elfings près de la rivière.

Elle regarda les garçons, puis son regard balaya le long de la berge. «Je pense que nous devrions y aller, oui."

Legolas courut vers les garçons. «Attends-moi, Legolas," appela Nana. "Ne va pas près de l'eau jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée."

Legolas fit un dérapage et s'arrêta, la tête allant de Nana aux garçons. Ils avaient tourné la tête au son de la voix de Nana. Annael lui fit un signe de bienvenue, et Legolas le lui rendit.

Lorsque Nana l'eut rattrapé, Legolas marcha à côté d'elle, heureux de sa présence. Ada lui avait appris à nager durant l'été, mais c'était avant que la rivière soit devenue trop pleine.

Annael et l'autre garçon étaient debout sur un rocher plat au bord de la rivière, frappant l'eau de leurs pieds nus. Les roches plates s'avançaient dans le fleuve. L'eau vive battait autour d'elles. Annael et l'autre garçon saisirent deux morceaux d'écorce de bouleau.

Près du pied de Legolas, il y avait un petit bateau avec un mât et une voile. À côté du bateau était un petit bol en bois avec des éclaboussures de peinture rouge sur les côtés.

"Mae Govannen, Annael," dit Nana. "Et je pense que tu es Turgon. C'est Legolas."

Turgon sourit à Legolas. Une de ses tresses sombres venait de se détacher, et ses joues étaient rouges. "Nous jouons aux bateaux. Tu peux jouer aussi, mais tu as besoin d'un bateau." Il a montra le morceau d'écorce.

Legolas y jeta un coup d'oeil, puis regarda le bateau à ses pieds. Avait t-il besoin d'un bateau comme ça? Et a quoi servait le bol? Avant qu'il puisse poser ses questions, Nana se mit à parler.

"Il n'y a aucune grande personne qui vous surveille ?"

"Si, ma mère." Turgon tendit le doigt vers quelqu'un derrière eux, et Legolas vit une dame se levant de son siège, sous un peuplier. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, parce que les arbustes la cachait du green.

Elle avait des tresses sombres, comme celles de Turgon, seulement les siennes avaient été bouclées et tordus dans un filet qui ressemblait à un piège à poissons. Elle tenait un tricot, et quand elle se leva, la pelote tomba sur ses genoux et roula au loin. Annael couru pour l'attraper et la lui ramener. La dame fit une révérence à Nana.

Nana souriait. "Je vous demande pardon. Je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Et je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher, ma dame. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais raté un point, je tentais de le rattraper, et je crains que je me sois concentrée trop dur."

Legolas observa la dame avec plus d'attention. Sa coiffure fantaisiste tremblait quand elle bougeait la tête, et Legolas aimait ça, mais il préférait Nana.

«Récupérer un point est une tâche délicate," repondit Nana. "Vous êtes Mírdaniel, n'est ce pas, le femme du nouveau ménestrel. J'avais vraiment envie de vous rencontrer. Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez du village de Tindir ? Presque toute ma famille y habite."

Mírdaniel se mit à rire. «Je le savais. J'ai des lettres pour vous de leur part, quelque part, mais je ne les aient pas encore retrouver dans tous les sacs et les boîtes que nous avons."

"Oh!" Nana se mit à rire. "Vous avez des lettres? Elle hésita, puis dit: «Si vous pouviez les trouver, je tiens vraiment à les voir."

«Bien sûr», déclara Mírdaniel.

«Je suis impatiente d'entendre votre mari chanter à la fête de ce soir».

"Oh oui, c'est si bon pour lui d'avoir des gens pour qui chanter de nouveau. C'est pourquoi nous sommes partis du village de Tindir, vous savez. Beaucoup de gens pensent que les bois sont trop dangereux là-bas, surtout s'ils ont des enfants, alors ils déménagent, Il y a donc moins besoin d'un ménestrel. "

La bouche de Nana se retroussa un peu. «Je suis désolée d'entendre cela."

"Si Legolas veux rester et jouer, vous êtes invitée à le laisser," déclara Mírdaniel. "Vous devez être occupé par la planification de la fête."

"La planification est faite," dit Nana. «Maintenant, c'est juste l'exécution."

"Puis-je rester s'il te plaît, Nana?" la supplia Legolas. Cela faisait des jours qu'i s'interrogeait sur Annael et son nouvel ami. Il aimerait voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Nana le regarda, et, après un instant, sourit. "Tu aimerais?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

"Alors reste. La famille de Fithral aura moins de visiteurs la semaine prochaine, de toute façon, et sera prête pour que tu viennes. Je vais faire ma visite aujourd'hui et te récupérerais sur le chemin du retour."

Legolas poussa un cri de joie, puis se tourna vers Annael et Turgon.

Nana se mit à rire. «Soyez bons. Je vous remercie, Mírdaniel. Si vous avez besoin de partir avant mon retour, il vous suffira de le laisser à l'un des gardes du palais. Ils veilleront à ce qu'il ait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui."

Legolas la regarda s'éloigner, mais Turgon était déjà à ses côtés. "Tu as besoin de trouver un bateau," déclara t-il.

Legolas regarda encore une fois celui posé sur le terrain. "Qu'en est-il de celui-là?"

"Il est à moi», l'interrompit Annael. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis ajouta: «Peut-être que plus tard, nous pourrons le partager. Mon ada l'a fait, et il dit que le fleuve pourrait le casser ou le couler tout de suite si je le lâche aujourd'hui. Je l'ai juste apporté pour le montrer à Turgon." Il frissonna, son manteau dégoulinant d'eau.

Legolas poussa le bol avec son orteil. "Et ça?"

"C'est mon bateau." Turgon ne portait pas de manteau, mais il était trempé. "Les marques rouges, c'est du sang de monstres marins, parce que mon bateau vole au-dessus des roches et des terres sur les têtes des monstres et leur sang recouvre le bateau."

Legolas regarda le bol. Les marques rouges ressemblait à de la peinture pour lui, mais il supposait que ça pouvaient être du sang de monstres marins. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Annael lui montra un morceau d'écorce. «Nous utilisons simplement de l'écorce pour le moment."

"Regarde," s'écria Turgon. Il fit demi-tour et retourna au bord de l'eau. Avec une poussée, il lança son morceau d'écorce.

Il virevolta à travers les rochers au bord de la rivière jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, il trouve une situation bien définie, et qu'il descende la rivière bien droit. Il vola au-dessus d'un rocher et s'écrasa dans l'eau à nouveau. Puis il fit un tour rapide sur lui-même, avant de dévaler la rivière, rebondissant sur les eaux agitées.

Turgon courait le long de la rive pour le regarder, et Legolas et Annael couraient avec lui. Un peu plus loin, l'avant du bateau heurta à nouveau un gros rocher. Il se retourna puis il disparut de la vue.

Les garçons ont attendu un instant pour voir si il referait surface. Enfin Turgon déclara, Il est temps d'en lancer un autre!"

Legolas commença à chercher dans les sous-bois pour un bon bateau.

Lorellin avait continué, choisissant automatiquement la bonne voie pour atteindre le chalet de la famille de Fithral.

Le danger avait-il augmenté autant dans les bois près du village de sa famille? Mírdaniel avait dit que les familles avec des enfants étaient parties. C'était nouveau pour Lorellin, parce que ces familles n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas venu à la forteresse. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient allés vivre dans d'autres colonies, où ils pouvaient encore vivre une vie simple, en harmonie avec la forêt et la vie d'autres animaux qui habitaient là.

Elle aurait souhaité que Mírdaniel cherchent plus ardemment les lettres que sa famille lui avait écrite. Il lui manquaient tous.

Elle sortit de la route bordée d'arbres et entra dans la clairière où se trouvait la maison de la famille Fithral. Son visage s'assombrit quand elle se rappela de sa destination. La peine régnait ici. Même les arbres abritant la maison chantaient plus sombrement que d'habitude. Un saule laissait traîner l'une de ses branches sur le toit de chaume, comme si elle caressait et offrait du réconfort à ceux qui vivaient à l'intérieur.

Une de leur voisines lui ouvrit la porte. "Venez, madame, dit-elle. "Permettez-moi de vous décharger." Elle soulagea Lorellin du panier et l'accompagna vers la petite salle de séjour. Beaucoup de gens s'y entassaient, d'autre occupaient les pièces adjacentes, la voisine apporta le panier à la cuisine.

À la surprise de Lorellin, l'une des personnes présente dans le couloir était Eilian. Elle le pensait encore enfermé avec son père et d'autres à la réunion sur Dol Guldur.

Eilian était accroupis et parlait au jeune frère de Fithral, encore adolescent, dont le nom était Mion, si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas. Affalé contre le mur, à côté d'eux, se trouvait Gelmir.

Alors que Lorellin s'approchait d'eux, elle entendit Mion demander: «Je ne pouvais pas demander en face de ma naneth. Est-ce que ça a été douloureux?" Il attendait la réponse, le corps raide, elle frémit.

"Il est mort rapidement," lui répondit Eilian. "Il n'a pas eu le temps de ressentir de peur ou de douleur." Il le serra dans ses bras et se redressa.

Elle lui jeta un regard, qu'il rencontra brièvement avant de tourner la tête. Si le ton de sa voix ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait menti, cette difficulté à braver son regard l'aurait fait. Elle comprenait la raison de ce mensonge, mais il aurait sûrement pu utiliser son héritage d'elfe de bois pour donner une réponse ambiguë.

Thranduil serait très mécontent s'il l'apprenais. Les gens devaient être en mesure de faire confiance aux paroles d'Eilian. Il devait toujours être noyé dans la détresse, qu'il avait ramené avec lui et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant si la mort Fithral avait été dur.

Mion lui fit la révérence. "Je vous remercie d'être venus, ma dame."

«Je suis vraiment désolée pour Fithral, Mion."

«Merci, ma dame." Le garçon parlait d'une voix monocorde, comme si la douleur avait pris toute son attention. Elle se demanda même s'il savait ce que lui ou les autres disaient.

Elle regarda à nouveau Eilian. "La réunion est terminée?"

La bouche d'Eilian se crispa. "Ils ont renvoyés les éclaireurs. Les capitaines parlent encore." Son ton lui dit ce qu'il pensait de l'utilité de parler.

Lorellin était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Mais habituellement Thranduil avait peu de patience pour les débats sans fin, et s'il tolérait cette réunion, elle devait être importante. Elle tapota le bras de Gelmir avant de se frayer un passage vers le salon.

La petite chambre était si pleine que la plupart des hommes étaient déjà debout, mais tout le monde se leva quand on la remarqua. Elle alla directement vers le père et la mère de Fithral, prit les mains de la femme, et la fit se rassoir sur le banc rembourré. Derrière elle le bruissement de personnes se rasseyant se fit entendre, elle se concentra sur l'elleth qui lui faisait face: «Je suis désolé, Helith."

Elle tressaillit à l'inadéquation d'un baume, les mots ne pouvant effacer la perte de cette mère. "Fithral était si brave et si désintéressé. Nous l' admirerons toujours, lui et son choix de défendre sa maison, mais je sais comment cela doit être pénible pour vous."

Savait-elle? Si elle était honnête, pas vraiment. Elle pouvait essayer d'imaginer ce que ce serait de perdre Ithilden ou Eilian, mais sûrement rien de ce qu'elle imaginait ne pouvait toucher la réalité de l'agonie profonde qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Helith.

La bouche d'Helith tremblait. «Il était brave, et quand l'ombre est revenu, il a dit que rien n'était plus important que de la combattre."

Le père de Fithral mit son bras autour des épaules. "Il était bon avec un archet. J'ai l'ai vu par moi-même. Il voulait faire une différence, et je pense qu'il l'a fait."

«Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait." Lorellin pressait les mains d'Helith et se penchait pour les écouter comme ils parlaient de leur fils. Dans le fond, elle entendait les conversations murmurées des autres dans la salle. Certains étaient des voisins, elle le savait, mais la plupart ont été des tantes d'un certain degré, des oncles, des cousins, des nièces, des neveux. Fithral avait fait partie d'une famille tentaculaire qui lui rappelait un peu la sienne.

Elle repensa à ce que Mírdaniel avait dit au sujet du danger croissant près du village de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas été leur rendre visite depuis la naissance de Legolas. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir par elle-même s'ils étaient en sécurité. Elle serait plus que disposée à les avoir plus près de la forteresse, s'ils décidaient de déménager.

Helith s'arrêta et leva les yeux, et Lorellin pris conscience que Eilian était à côté d'elle, attendant une occasion de parler.

Eilian salua les parents de Fithrals. "Gelmir et moi allons prendre congé." Il regarda Lorellin. "Veux-tu que je t'attende, Naneth?"

Lorellin savait qu'elle devrait probablement aller avec lui. Elle avait la mise en place de la fête d'Equinox à surveiller. Mais Helith s'accrochaient encore à ses mains, et Lorellin ne pouvait supporter de l'abandonner tout de suite. «Non, vas-y. Je vais rester un peu plus."

Il hocha la tête et partit, suivi de Gelmir, la tête encore baissée. Le trouble pouvait inonder le coeur d'Eilian, mais il noyait celui de Gelmir. Lorellin se rappela de vérifier si les guérisseurs savaient pour la souffrance de Gelmir.

Selon Thranduil, Eilian croyait que Gelmir avait la maladie d'ombre, et ça faisait longtemps que les guérisseurs n'avait pas lutté contre elle. Sans doute certains d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu. Ils auraient tous à apprendre à composer avec elle de nouveau. Elle craignait que Eilian en souffre également, mais Thranduil disait qu'il avait nié de façon très convaincante.

Elle se tourna vers Helith et la trouva en train de regarder Eilian et Gelmir, la rancoeur sur le visage. Lorellin se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait compris. Helith n'aurait jamais souhaiter de mal à Eilian ou Gelmir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que c'ait été son propre fils qui venaient de passer cette porte.

Legolas courut de nouveau à son point de départ. C'était à son tour, et il avait trouvé un bon bateau cette fois. Il était tombé du peuplier où la nana de Turgon était assise. Il s'incurvait vers le haut sur le côté, et Legolas pensait qu'il irait très loin avant de couler.

"Avez-vous vu mon bateau, Nana?" cria Turgon. «Est-ce que tu l'a vu?"

"Je l'ai vu." dit la nana de Turgon en souriant.

Annael lui fit un signe. «Nous faisont attention à l'eau, dit-il.

«Vous êtes de bons elfings." Elle chercha dans son sac et en sortit une pelote de laine bleue.

Turgon sauta et agita ses mains. «Allez, Legolas! Ton bateau est un bateau orc!"

Legolas s'arrêta. "Pas du tout."

"Si! Il est plein d'orcs, et ils seront tous noyés."

Legolas fronça les sourcils. «Ce n'est pas un bateau orc. C'est un bateau guerrier, et ils naviguent vers Numenor."

Annael fronça les sourcils. "Numenor est très loin, et peut-être que quelque chose va leur arriver."

«Mon bateau peut y aller."

"Très bien." Turgon recommença à sauter. "Lancement du bateau, guerrier Legolas!"

Legolas se glissa vers le bord du rocher plat. La rivière était encore montée, charriant différente choses et arrachant des morceaux de la berge.

Le cœur de Legolas battait très vite. Il saisit un buisson poussé à travers une fissure dans la roche. Puis il s'accroupit lentement. La rivière envoya une giclée d'eau sur la roche. Le bas de son manteau traînait dedans, et il trempa ses chaussures. Il crispa ses orteils à l'intérieur de ses bas humide et attendit que l'eau se calme un instant. Puis, toujours accrochés à la brousse avec une main, il utilisa l'autre pour pousser son bateau dans la rivière sauvage.

Le bateau serpenta à travers les rochers, en heurta plusieurs, et repartit vers l'aval. Legolas se leva et courut derrière Turgon et Annael, qui suivait déjà la course le long de la rive. Le bateau navigua et navigua encore. Il dépassa l'endroit où le bateau de Turgon avait coulé et continua.

"Yay!" cria Turgon. "Les guerriers naviguent."

Mais les roches augmentèrent en nombre et Legolas ne pouvait même pas voir son bateau. Il contourna les rochers, et il le trouva, tourné sur le côté et battant contre le tronc d'un arbre qui était tombé dans la rivière. Legolas courut au côté d'Annael.

"Sauver les guerriers!" cria Turgon. Avant que Legolas ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, Turgon sauta sur le tronc d'arbre tombé et courut dessus pour atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait le bateau. Il se jeta sur le ventre et se pencha en avant.

Annael haleta et attrapa la main de Legolas.

Turgon enveloppa ses jambes autour de l'arbre, se pencha un peu plus loin, et arracha bateau de Legolas de l'eau. "Oui!" Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut à l'endroit où se tenait Legolas et Annael. "C'est un très bon bateau." Il le tendit à Legolas.

"Il est bon,» déclara Annael. "Il est allé le plus loin de tous."

Lentement, Legolas sourit. Les bords du bateau étaient un peu froissés, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait repartir. «Allons-y, dit-il à ses amis, et ils trottèrent de nouveau vers l'endroit où la nana de Turgon était assis avec son tricot.

Ce serait au tour de Turgon maintenant, mais il n'avait pas de bateau encore prêt. Il chercha dans les buissons à la recherche du bon. Puis il s'arrêta, tourna, et saisit le bol avec le sang du monstre marin sur ses côtés. "Nous pouvons utiliser les bateaux réels!"

Les yeux d'Annael s'élargirent. "Mon ada m'a dit pas encore."

«Nous le pouvons." Turgon allait et venait, parlant. «Nous avons récupéré le bateau de Legolas, nous pourrons les récupérer aussi. Nous pouvons les faire naviguer ensemble et voir lequel ira le plus vite. Tu peux utiliser le bateau des guerriers à nouveau Legolas. Les bateaux seront chassés, et ils devront aller vite avant que les monstres ne les attrapent, et le bateau de celui qui arrive le premier sera capitaine. Nous devons mettre des guerriers dessus." Il ramassa un caillou et le jeta dans le bol.

Legolas n'était pas sûr qu'il avait compris exactement ce que racontait Turgon, mais ça avait l'air merveilleux. Il trouva un caillou, il le mit en équilibre sur son bateau, et tint celui-ci dans les deux mains pour que le guerrier ne tombe pas. Il marcha avec précaution vers la roche plate où Turgon attendait.

Annael serrait son bateau contre la poitrine et paraissait inquiet.

«Allez, Annael," encouragea Turgon. "Les monstres nagent autour, et nous avons besoin de fuir. Tu peux les entendre."

Legolas écouta. Peut-être que Turgon avait raison. Peut-être que des monstres rugissaient dans la rivière.

Annael approcha lentement. Un instant, il regardait la rivière bouillonnante. Puis il s'accroupit et tendit son bateau. "Tu as raison. Les monstres pourraient blesser quelqu'un. Nous devons les attaquer."

«Attends." Turgon courut de nouveau sur la berge, trouva un caillou, et le posa sur le bateau d'Annael. "Préparez-vous!"

Legolas s'accroupi à côté de ses amis, prêt à lancer son bateau.

"Go!" cria Turgon.

Legolas poussa son bateau dans l'eau et courut pour voir ce qui se passerait. Les trois bateaux résistaient à leur manière sur la rivière sauvage. Le guerrier de Legolas tomba de son bateau tout de suite, mais le bateau continua. Le bateau de Turgon tournait tellement que Legolas pensait que son guerrier devait avoir le vertige. Celui d'Annael sautait d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais au moins, il restait debout.

Les bateaux arrivèrent près des rochers. Le bateau de Legolas avait volé entre eux durant son dernier voyage, mais cette fois, il s'y accrocha, frémit contre leur surface rigide, et coula. C'était probablement une bonne chose que le guerrier ait déjà sauté.

"Oh, oh!"

Au cris de ses amis, Legolas contourna les rochers pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Turgon et Annael était au bord de l'eau, courant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Leur deux bateaux semblaient pris parmi les petites roches qui dépassaient de l'eau. Une vague gifla le bateau de Turgon et le libéra. Il continua et se heurta au même arbre tombé qui avait pris au piège le bateau Legolas la dernière fois.

Legolas courut jusqu'à l'arbre tombé. "Je peux l'attraper!" Il mit un pied sur le tronc d'arbre, mais il glissa tout de suite, l'arbre étant mouillé et glissant. Il saisit une branche, se redressa, et commença à ramper avec précaution dessus.

Un bras le saisit par la taille.

"Whoa!" s'écria la voix de Eilian. "Que fais-tu, petit?" Eilian fit volte-face et le ramena sur la berge. L'ami d'Eilian, Gelmir était là aussi, tenant Turgon d'une main et Annael de l'autre.

"Le bateau de Turgon!" cria Legolas en montrant le bateau couvert de sang de monstre.

Eilian le regarda, puis fit une grimace. "Très bien. Je vais le chercher." Il sauta sur le tronc, courut le long, se pencha et attrapa le bateau tournoyant.

"Oh non!" cria Annael épouvanté. Son bateau s'était détaché des rochers, mais au lieu de venir s'arrêter contre le tronc où Eilian étaient encore debout, il l'avait heurté, avait rebondit, et avait continuer à suivre la rivière, où il se débattait, comme s'il essayait de décider vers où naviguer.

«Mon bateau!" Annael semblait prêt à pleurer.

"Eilian! Le bateau d'Annael est là!" cria Legolas.

Eilian regarda le bateau qui s'enfuyait, puis Legolas.

"S'il te plaît, Eilian!" le supplia Legolas, les larmes aux yeux.

Eilian soupira, puis jeta le bateau de Turgon sur le rivage et avança légèrement plus loin sur l'arbre tombé. Puis il fit une chose étrange. Il s'accroupit pour abaisser un pied dans la rivière et le déplaça comme s'il cherchait à sentir quelque chose. Son pied s'arrêta de bouger et, à la surprise de Legolas, il s'enfonça dans l'eau. Tout en gardant une main sur l'arbre, il abaissa son autre pied dans l'eau aussi. Un pas après l'autre, il longea l'arbre, donnant l'air de marcher sur l'eau.

"Qui c'est?" demanda Turgon.

«Mon frère», murmura Legolas.

Eilian atteint la fin de l'arbre tombé et s'arrêta. Il saisit une branche tout en haut de l'arbre, a fit un pas de plus, et tenta de saisir le bateau d'Annael.

"Yay!" cria Annael. Turgon sauta, et Legolas aussi.

Eilian fit légèrement son chemin vers l'arrière, sauta sur le tronc d'arbre et courut jusqu'à la rive. Il sourit à Legolas et remis le bateau à Annael. "Tu es le fils de Siondel, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux d'Annael étaient écarquillés. Il hocha la tête et serra son bateau contre lui. "Comment avez-vous fait?"

Eilian ri. «Il y a des rochers sous l'eau là-bas. J'ai juste marché d'un rocher à l'autre."

«Mais comment savais-tu que les rochers étaient là?" Legolas prit la main d'Eilian.

Gelmir lui sourit innocemment. "Oui, Eilian. Comment savais-tu que les rochers étaient là?"

Eilian lui sourit. "Je pense que c'est une histoire pour quand ces trois seront un peu plus âgés."

"Tu veux dire que ta naneth serait très malheureuse si tu leur racontais cette histoire."

"Je veux dire ma naneth ne _connait_ pas cette histoire, et je voudrais que cela reste ainsi."

"Ada dit que Nana sait tout», dit Legolas sagement.

Eilian lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit à rire. "Ada a presque toujours raison, alors tu ne dois jamais tenter de duper Nana."

Legolas hocha la tête. Eilian avait raison.

«Êtes-vous seul ici tout les trois?" demanda Eilian.

"La nana de Turgon nous surveille."

"Où est-elle?"

«Là-bas." Legolas montra la bonne direction. On ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la nana Turgon à partir d'ici, mais elle était toujours là.

Gelmir et Eilian regardèrent tout les deux la direction que Legolas indiquait, puis partagèrent un regard.

"Peut-être que Gelmir et moi allons vous raccompagner vers elle," déclara Eilian. "Et vraiment, Legolas, je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Tu es trempé, et l'air est frais. Nana aura ma peau si je te permettais de rester ici comme ça."

"Très bien." Legolas aimait l'idée de rentrer à la maison avec Eilian. Turgon et Annael s'élancèrent, et Legolas courut se joindre à eux. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'Eilian arrivait et le vit marcher avec sa main sur l'épaule de Gelmir. Legolas se tourna vers l'avant à nouveau, posa une main sur l'épaule de Turgon et l'autre sur celle d'Annael.

Annael dit: «Mon ada dit que ton frère est un très bon scout. Il dit qu'il peut suivre n'importe quoi."

Legolas hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en Eilian la-dessus.

"Il a marché droit dans la rivière», s'écria Turgon. «Je tiens à le faire."

Legolas regarda le fleuve. Il passait devant eux, grognant à lui-même dans sa voix en colère. Il frissonna. «Pas aujourd'hui. La rivière est trop pleine. L'eau supplémentaire pourrait te blesser."

Turgon fronça les sourcils et regarda la rivière. Il se pinça les lèvres. «Pas aujourd'hui», admit-il. »Un autre jour."

Ils coururent vers l'endroit où la nana de Turgon était assise.

* * *

><p><em>une review? svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp, svp,...<em>


	4. Jeux

_disclaimer: rien ne m'appartiens._

_Je voudrais remercier young-girl06 pour son soutient._

_J'ai eu un peu de retard pour ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre._

_Mais ça y est, c'est les vacances!_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4. Jeux<p>

"Il y en aura assez?" demanda Lorellin à l'elfe qui s'occupait de trancher le sanglier rôti.

"Oh oui, ma dame." Il laissa tomber une tranche juteuse dans l'assiette que l'un des conseillers de Thranduil lui tendait, celui-ci vérifia rapidement la cuisson de la pointe de son couteau et fit un signe d'approbation. Il salua Lorellin et s'éloigna. "Il y aura plus que suffisant."

"Bon. Envoyer-en à la forteresse pour les gardes."

«Bien sûr." L'elfe sourit à un groupe de jeunes guerriers qui discutaient bruyamment tout en se dirigeant vers lui, des assiettes à la main. "Vous en voulez plus?"

Lorellin leur sourit. Ceux-là faisaient tous partie des nombreux amis de Eilian. Elle les avait observés durant les festins, depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de Legolas. «Passez-vous un bon moment?"

"Oui, ma dame,« dirent-ils en chœur.

"Bon. Abstenez-vous de trop de folie, si vous le pouvez."

"Des folies?" murmura l'un d'eux choqué. "Nous?" Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Elle rit aussi, puis retourna à la table principale et prit sa place, entre Thranduil et Legolas. Thranduil était tourné vers Ithilden, et tout deux avaient la tête courbée discutant avec un des capitaines d'Ithilden. Ils poursuivaient sans doute les discussions de la réunion envers laquelle Eilian avait été si méprisant.

Thranduil ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de temps, et d'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce sujet. Même après toutes ces années, elle était parfois étonnée par la capacité de son mari à tenir son impatience en échec alors qu'il analysait les tenants et les aboutissants de certaines décisions.

Ithilden était encore pire. Son repas semblait presque intacte, et malgré son amour de la musique, elle doutait qu'il écoutait la voix riche du nouveau ménestrel.

Elle jeta un regard au-delà de son mari et son fils, à l'endroit où Amila et ses parents étaient assis. Ils discutaient et taquinaient la sœur d'Amila, nouvellement mariée. Lorellin réprima un sourire. Si Ithilden la provoquait assez, elle pourrait vraiment le pousser dans les bras d'Amila.

Ca ferait certainement voler quelques plumes. Ithilden retournerait à la maison, furieux, il protesterait et elle aurait à présenter des excuses. A moins qu'Amila s'avère être la bonne jeune fille pour lui, bien sûr, celle qui verrait à quel point il pouvait être doux, gentil et attentionné sous sa carapace.

Elle pensa à déranger Thranduil, à lui faire prendre du recul, boire un peu de vin, et profiter de la musique, mais elle s'abstint. Lui et Ithilden pouvaient avoir à donner des ordres pour une action périlleuse. Elle allait les laisser à leur débat, puis essayer de soulager la douleur, quelle que soit le résultat de la cause.

De l'autre côté d'elle, Legolas balançait ses pieds et bavardait avec Eilian. "Mon ami, Turgon, est ici. L'as tu vu, Eilian? Et quand la nana d'Annael est venu le chercher, elle a dit que je devrais venir jouer chez elle."

Eilian coupa le dernier morceau de viande de Legolas. «Je la connais. Elle est très agréable. Mange ça." Legolas enfourna un peu de sanglier dans la bouche. Eilian sourit au-dessus de la tête de Legolas, manifestement amusé par l'enthousiasme de Legolas envers ses nouveaux amis.

Lorellin sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant le sourire de joie d'Eilian. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans cette patrouille, ni Eilian, ni personne d'autre ne lui en avait parlé, et elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le faire.

Mais peut importe la peine qu'il éprouvait, Legolas était bon pour lui. Il lui remontait le moral. Et elle était contente pour Legolas aussi. Elle l'accompagnerait chez les autres garçons pour qu'il puisse jouer. Peut-être même demain. Il était assez âgé pour s'aventurer un peu.

Le bras de Thranduil s'enroula autour de ses épaules et l'attira près de lui. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "La fête se passe bien. Que ferais-je sans toi?"

Il était troublé. Elle pouvait le sentir à travers leur lien et l'entendre dans sa voix. Comme elle frotta sa joue contre sa poitrine, elle aperçut Ithilden disparaitre dans l'obscurité et ne pensa même pas à déplorer son manque d'intérêts pour Amila.

"Peux-tu te passer de moi maintenant que Nana est de retour?" chuchota Eilian à Legolas. «Je vois un ami à qui je voudrais parler." Lorsque Legolas hocha la tête, Eilian se pencha vers ses parents. «Avec ta permission, Adar?"

Thranduil la lui donna, et Eilian repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Un moment ou deux plus tard, Lorellin l'entrevit parler à l'oreille d'une très jolie jeune fille. Elle eut un petit rire et mit sa main sur son bras, Puis ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux vers l'endroit où, Lorellin le soupçonnait fortement, les amis d'Eilian célébraient l'équinoxe avec beaucoup moins de décorum qu'il n'y en avait sur la pelouse.

L'intendant de Thranduil parla au ménestrel, qui s'arrêta de jouer et alla s'asseoir près de sa femme pour manger un repas bien mérité. L'intendant fit un grand sourire et se mit à tourner dans un cercle lent. «Je suis à la recherche d'elflings qui voudraient jouer au renard et au lapin. Souhaitez-vous jouer? Si vous le souhaitez, venez me rejoindre."

Les enfants sourirent tandis que les plus petits elflings passaient autour et sous les tables pour se rassembler dans une foule animée près de l'intendant.

Legolas se tortilla sur sa chaise. "Nana, puis-je aller jouer?" Il désigna le groupe. "Turgon et Annael sont là-bas."

"Bien sûr que tu peux aller jouer. Vas-y."

Il sauta de sa chaise et couru rejoindre les autres, se tortillant pour se faire une place entre Turgon et Annael.

Elle le regarda, surprise par la consternation qui inondait sa poitrine. "Mes enfants n'ont plus besoin de moi, gémit-elle à l'intention de Thranduil. "Peut-être que nous devrions avoir un autre bébé."

Il se mit à rire. "J'ai besoin de toi, mon amour, alors peut-être que tu pourrais reporter la pensée d'avoir un autre bébé." Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. «Nous pouvons passer par les mouvements, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas oublier comment faire."

Elle rit. "Peut-être que je vais aller voir ma famille. Mon petit cousin doit avoir grandit maintenant."

Il se tut un instant. Sa prise se resserra sur son bras . "Peut-être que tu devrais penser à reporter ça aussi."

Elle lui lança un regard. Il ne s'était jamais opposé à ce qu'elle rende visite à sa famille. Pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant? Elle regarda son visage, essayant de lire le masque blanc qu'il portait. Puis elle se détendit contre lui, et son corps lui raconta ce que son visage n'avait pas. Il était inquiet. Dans son cœur, L'inquiétude devant ce manque de réponse s'amplifia.

"Tout le monde se tient la main pour former un cercle," cria l'intendant.

Legolas prit les mains d'Annael et de Turgon. Turgon se trémoussa.

"Tu dois me tenir la main." La jeune fille tenant l'autre main de Turgon fronçait les sourcils.

Turgon lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu n'est pas la chef, Miriwen."

L'intendant frappa dans ses mains. "Dans ce jeu, nous devons tous être très, très calme."

Turgon regarda Legolas et serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles disparurent. Legolas se mit à rire.

«Calme». L'intendant regarda Legolas et Turgon, et Legolas essaya de se tenir tranquille et d'être silencieux comme une souris.

"Annael." L'intendant fit signe à Annael, qui était déjà très calme et qui regardait Legolas. "Tonduil." L'intendant convoqua un autre garçon hors du cercle. "Annael, Tu vas être le renard dans notre jeu, et, Tonduil, tu va être le lapin." L'intendant regarda tout les elfings. "Tout le monde baisse les mains et faire un pas en arrière pour faire un grand cercle."

Legolas lâcha Turgon et recula.

"Vous êtes les arbres», leur dit l'intendant. «Votre tâche est de garder le lapin et le renard à l'intérieur du cercle. Vos pieds sont vos racines, vous ne pouvez pas les déplacer, mais vous pouvez déplacer vos branches et vos feuilles pour empêcher que le renard ou le lapin s'égarent. Montrez moi comment vous bouger vos branches. "

Legolas agita ses bras au dessus de sa tête, puis sur les côtés. Il pencha son corps un peu trop. Il pensait que c'était un jour de vent, ce qui pouvait le faire bouger, mais un écureuil et quelques merles avaient construit des nids dans ses branches, donc il fallait faire attention à ne pas les laisser tomber.

«Bon, dit l'intendant. "Vous devez également faire du bruit, comme un arbre."

Legolas hocha la tête. C'était logique. Il fredonna une chanson d'arbre, puis chuchota comme le font les feuilles qui s'agitent.

L'intendant tira deux foulards aux couleurs vives de sa ceinture. Il attacha le premier autour de la tête d'Annael pour couvrir les yeux. Puis il attacha l'autre autour de la tête de Tonduil. «Notre chasse se passe la nuit, donc notre renard"-il toucha l'épaule d'Annael "devra écouter pour trouver notre lapin», il toucha l'épaule de Tonduil. "Et notre lapin devra écouter notre renard et l'éviter. Comprenez-vous?"

"Oui." dirent Tonduil et Annael en même temps. Legolas pouvait dire qu'ils étaient excités.

L'intendant plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tonduil et une main sur celle d'Annael. Il les fit faire plusieurs tour, puis recula. «Go».

Legolas remua les doigts et fredonna. Tonduil et Annael partirent en quinconce.

Puis Tonduil tendit ses mains devant lui et s'éloigna à tout petit pas, s'approchant de Legolas. Annael fit quelques pas dans l'autre sens, s'arrêta, et pencha la tête. Il se retourna lentement et s'arrêta, regardant fixement vers Tonduil. Mais ses yeux étaient recouverts. Comment avait-il fait?

Annael tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et Legolas eut le souffle coupé. Annael était à l'écoute. Legolas écouta aussi, et bien sûr, il entendit le doux bruissement des pas que faisaient Tonduil en marchant sur l'herbe. Il entendait les autres arbres faire du bruit aussi, mais seul Tonduil marchait.

Il doit rester immobile, pensa Legolas. Tonduil doit s'accroupir et ne pas se déplacer. C'est ce que ferait un vrai lapin. Lorsque ce serait le tour de Legolas d'être le lapin, il le saurait.

Annael se dirigea vers Tonduil, balayant ses mains devant lui. Miriwen haleta, et Tonduil tourna la tête vers elle. Il fit deux pas et Legolas se prépara. Il baissa ses branches et ses feuilles frôlèrent doucement le bras de Tonduil.

«Demi-tour», chanta t'il. «Demi-tour petit lapin."

Mais avant que Tonduil puisse se déplacer, Annael l'avait trouvé.

"Ouais!" cria Turgon. "Le renard l'emporte." Il se tourna vers Miriwen et claqua des dents. "Le renard va le dévorer." Elle fronça le nez, lui jetant un regard dégouté.

L'intendant se manifesta et enleva les bandeaux. Tonduil avait l'air déçu. «Être le lapin est difficile," lui dit l'intendant. Il fit signe à Turgon. "Turgon, je pense que tu devrais être notre prochain lapin, et Miriwen pourra être le renard."

"Je veux être le renard," déclara Turgon.

"Tout le monde pourra être les deux», dit l'intendant. "Les deux rôles ont autant de valeur. Venez."

Miriwen sauta dans le cercle et le laissa le régisseur son bandeau. Turgon y alla en trainant des pieds et Legolas savait qu'il ne voulait toujours pas être le lapin. L'intendant lui banda les yeux et fit tourner Turgon et Miriwen. «Go».

Turgon posa les mains sur sa tête et courut droit devant lui, criant si fort que Legolas mit ses branches sur ses oreilles. Les arbres en face de Turgon sautèrent hors de son chemin.

"Turgon!" l'appela l'intendant. "Stop!"

Turgon s'arrêta.

L'intendant se hâta de lui ôta son bandeau. "Turgon, tu dois rester à l'intérieur du cercle."

Turgon fronça les sourcils. "Le renard est à l'intérieur du cercle. Le lapin doit partir."

Legolas cligna des yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça? Turgon était très intelligent.

L'intendant posa les mains sur ses hanches. "Nous vivons tous dans le même bois, Turgon. Tu ne peux pas partir."

«À moins que ton corps soit trop petit», murmura Legolas.

"Je te demande pardon, Legolas?" L'intendant se tourna vers Legolas. Une ride était apparue entre ses sourcils.

«Comme Fithral," répondit Legolas. "Son corps est devenu trop petit pour son esprit, alors il est partit."

L'intendant resta figé un moment. Il soupira. "Oui, il l'a fait." Il revint dans le cercle, Turgon marchant derrière lui. "Viens, Legolas. Tu peux être le prochain renard."

Legolas se leva et s'approcha. Il entra dans le cercle et lui tourna le dos le temps que le délégué lui couvre les yeux.

Eilian but une autre gorgée de l'outre de vin et l'offrit à Amadith. Elle secoua la tête, alors il l'a passa à Gelmir. Gelmir hésita, puis il la donna à Tithrandir sans boire.

Eilian aurait pu se donner des coups de pied. Les guérisseurs avaient convoqué Gelmir cet après-midi, et il avait insisté pour qu'Eilian y aille aussi, il l'avait poussé jusqu'à l'infirmerie comme sa mère envoyait Legolas suivre ses leçons.

Les guérisseurs avaient donné à Gelmir une herbe qui était censé l'aider, mais on lui avait dit de ne pas boire de vin jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. C'était certainement un ordre bizarre. Après tout, le vin a été l'un des cadeaux d'Arda est un moyen de faire un elfe se sentir mieux. De plus, une fois que Gelmir se sentirait mieux, il retournerait dans le sud, et personne ne buvait de vin pendant le service, même s'il y avait du vin à proximité. Un guerrier avait besoin de tous ses esprits.

Eilian frappa dans ses mains. «Allez, Calólas. Tithrandir attends que je gagne le pari qu'il m'a lancé."

Calólas jeta plus de bois sur le feu, puis se tourna vers lui en souriant. "Tu pourrais aider, tu sais."

Eilian mis son bras autour d'Amadith. "Je préfère observer et donner des conseils." La petite foule de jeunes guerriers et de jeunes filles se mirent à rire, mais deux des guerriers allèrent aider à construire le feu.

Amadith inclina la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Eilian avec ses grands yeux de biche. «J'ai entendu que vous étiez très bon à sauter par dessus le feu, mon seigneur. Est-ce que le vin aide ou handicape?"

«Parfois l'un, parfois l'autre," répondit Eilian. "Et je pense que je vais faire un nouveau jeu. Chaque fois que tu m'appelles« mon seigneur », je te demanderai un baiser. "

Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle se mit à rire et posa une main sur sa poitrine. «Pas ici, mon seigneur."

Il gémit et fit un geste ample du bras, lui indiquant le ciel saupoudré d'étoiles . «Quand Elbereth nous a donné des étoiles, elle désirait certainement qu'on s'embrasse dessous. Elles sont trop belles pour être gâchées."

«Pas ici, mon seigneur."

Il souleva un sourcil. «Je les compte, tu sais."

Elle le regarda d'un œil coquin, et il passa un doigt sur son bras. Pas ici, ça ne signifiait pas non.

Les elfes autour du feu reculèrent. Il envoyait des jets de flammes dans la nuit bleu-noir.

"Je pense que c'est pas mal." fit Calólas, l'air satisfait. "Pour commencer, en tout cas. Qui sera le premier?"

"Moi." Tithrandir marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la petite clairière. Sans s'arrêter, il courut vers le feu et sauta par dessus, une jambe tendue en avant, l'autre à la traîne. Des applaudissements retentirent. Le saut avait été facile, mais Tithrandir avait été gracieux.

«On double les gains, Eilian?" l'interpella Tithrandir.

Eilian haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas?"

Les autres rirent. «J'ai parié un foulard de soie sur vous, mon seigneur,» minauda Amadith. "Vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas?"

«Jamais, jura Eilian. "Et ça fait quatre."

Elle eut un sourire qui ne pouvait présager que du bonheur s'il en comprenait bien la signification. Il se leva, près à jouer son tour, conscient de son pouls qui s'accélérait. Il avait attendu ce jeu toute la soirée. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, sprinta vers le feu, et poussa de toutes ses forces sur les jambes.

Pendant un moment, il plana, les bras, la tête rejetée en arrière. Puis il revint sur terre, courut quelques pas, et retourna en trottant au côté d'Amadith.

Les applaudissements résonnaient dans ses oreille.

"Et allez», se moqua Tithrandir. "Il bondit comme un cerf quand un saut de lapin aurait suffit. Les maîtres des novices ne t'on jamais dit de conserver ton énergie?"

Eilian ri. Il se sentait vraiment bien, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Rester inactif le stressait; se déplacer sans cesse, peut importe la pression qu'il pouvait subir, il préférait. La tension qui avait inondé son corps était déjà en train de s'estomper, tombée dans le feu alors qu'il volait au-dessus.

Une autres demi-douzaine d'elfes ont fait leur premier saut, même si Gelmir avait refusé un tour. Eilian pensa que c'était une bonne chose. Gelmir semblait manquer d'énergie pour faire plus que de se traîner d'un endroit à un autre, ou plutôt, de laissez Eilian le traîner.

Calólas attisa le feu un peu plus, puis tourna son regard le long de la rangée de guerriers. "Est-ce le meilleur que vous pouvez faire? Et vous vous prétendez elfes du bois? Je vous le dis, j'ai honte." Il sourit et s'écarta.

Avec les autres, Eilian lança une réponse railleuse. Tithrandir sauta, tournant dans les airs cette fois, manquant de tomber la tête la première dans le feu.

Eilian se rendit au point de départ et fit une pause, collectant toute sa concentration et sa force. Le feu avait repris, et pendant un moment, il vit les os de Fithral, tombant dans son bûcher funéraire. La culpabilité enveloppa un poing familier autour de son cœur, et la terreur lui noua les tripes. Puis il courut se jeta dans l'air, permettant à toutes ses émotions refoulées de le propulser. Il laissa son corps en mouvement, tourna, et tourna à nouveau et atterrit, le feu dans son dos.

Il respira une grande bouffée d'air de la nuit, teintée de l'odeur de la terre riche et de plus en plus de choses.

Pendant un instant, il n'entendit que le bruit sourd de son propre cœur.

Ensuite, un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'envahit. Souriant, il retourna nonchalamment au côté d'Amadith.

Elle rit. "Tu a l'air heureux de toi."

"Et avec raison», assura t'il.

Deux des autres guerriers se mélangèrent aux observateurs. "Je me rends," dit l'un d'eux, en levant les mains quand Calólas leva un sourcil vers lui. "Je voudrais juste ne pas me bruler les fesses. Deler pourrait se demander pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de monter en patrouille demain." Ses collègues rirent et lui passèrent l'outre de vin.

Le jeu continua, et Eilian sauta et vola. L'attraction de la terre ne pouvait pas le retenir, il était trop rempli de pouvoir et de douleur. Comment pourrait-il être blessé dans ce jeu? Il pouvait tout aussi bien jeter toute prudence par la fenêtre. Il avait déjà très mal, et le jeu lui faisait du bien. Enfin, Il ne resta que lui et Tithrandir.

Calólas attisa le feu une fois de plus. Eilian le regarda, fasciné. C'était le feu le plus haut qu'il avait jamais vu. En tout cas pour ce genre de jeu. Il observa le brasier, le doute s'élevant dans son esprit.

Au point de départ, Tithrandir fronça les sourcils sous l'effort de la concentration. Puis il courut, les jambes devenant floues, et sauta par-dessus les flammes menacent son ventre, le dos courbé, les bras et les jambes tendus, comme s'il plongeait dans la rivière. Au dernier moment, il ramena ses jambes vers le bas, en position de réception. Il trébucha quand il atterrit et se retrouva assis dans la boue, mais cela n'empêcha personne d'applaudir, y compris Eilian.

Tithrandir rebondi sur ses pieds et trotta vers le tonneau pour prendre un verre de vin. "A toi de jouer, dit-il à Eilian, un sourire plein de défi aux lèvres.

Eilian se leva, le corps calme, l'esprit tourbillonnant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre face Tithrandir ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il jeta un dernier regard aux flammes. Puis il courut vers elles et poussa. Il leva les genoux, enveloppa ses bras autour d'eux, et baissa la tête. Le feu fila devant lui, puis un flou de visages, puis le ciel. La chaleur lui lécha le long du dos. Il jeta ses bras vers le haut et atterrit , debout, de l'autre côté du feu.

Alors que les autres l'acclamaient et trépignaient, Gelmir se précipita vers lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

L'euphorie inonda le corps d'Eilian, et il se mit à rire. "Ce n'étais pas si dur."

"Ta tunique est roussi." La voix de Gelmir tremblait un peu. "Est-ce que ton dos te brûle?"

Eilian tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule, en essayant de voir sa tunique. «Non, ou du moins, il ne m'a pas paru brûlé quand tu m'a frappé." Il aperçut la pointe d'une de ses tresses, grise et hérissée, brûlée par le feu.

Tithrandir s'approcha de lui et lui serra le bras et Amadith, secouée, pris l'autre. "Je me rends," dit Tithrandir. "Je connais un imbécile chanceux et un gagnant quand j'en vois un."

Eilian lui fit un léger sourire. Tithrandir avait raison. Il avait eu de la chance. C'était normal, décida t'il. Il méritait un peu de chance.

"Eilian." Gelmir parut soudain consterné. Lorsque Eilian le regarda, il fit un geste vers les buissons d'aubépines.

Trois petits visages les regardait, et derrière eux, la main sur l'épaule de Legolas, il y avait sa mère. Il réprima un gémissement et alla les rejoindre.

Les yeux de Turgon étaient exorbités, il paraissait ravi, mais Annael regardais Legolas, dont le visage était pâle. Les mains de Legolas étaient pressée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de pousser quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il était terrifié, réalisa Eilian avec dépit.

Eilian s'accroupi devant son petit frère. "Je vais bien, petit. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter." Il poussa l'estomac de Legolas avec un doigt léger.

"Ces trois là ne devraient pas être ici de toute façon." La voix de Naneth était froide. "Ils sont censés être en train de jouer avec les autres elflings sur la pelouse, pas s'esquiver pour regarder des elfes fous furieux qui sont sensés être assez vieux pour savoir réfléchir."

Eilian leva les yeux vers elle.

«C'est assez maintenant, Eilian, dit-elle à voix basse. Au son de cette voix qui semblait prête à se casser, il recula. «Je comprends, chéri, reprit-elle," mais ça suffit. Venez, vous trois. " Elle prit la main de Legolas et les conduisit, lui et ses amis, loin de là.

Eilian prit une profonde respiration et Gelmir vint se placer à côté de lui.

«Est-elle en colère?" demanda Gelmir.

"Pas vraiment." Eilian tourna un peu les épaules. Il s'était peut-être un peu brûlé le dos après tout. "Pourtant, je pense que cela pourrait être assez de folies pour une nuit." Il regarda le visage tendu de Gelmir. "Que dirait-tu d'une promenade dans la prairie?

Le visage de Gelmir se relâcha un peu. «Je ne dirais pas non."

"Alors, permet-moi d'aller demander mes gains à Tithrandir, et nous partons."

"Et Amadith?"

Eilian haussa les épaules. "Elle continuera à m'aimer."

Gelmir rit doucement. "Je voudrais avoir ta confiance, Eilian."

«Parfois, j'aimerais l'avoir aussi," dit Eilian et il partit chercher Tithrandir.

* * *

><p><em>fin de ce chapitre.<em>

_qu'en pensez vous?_


	5. Dans le tunnel

_disclaimer: ça ne m'appartient toujours pas. Les perso qui ne sont pas à Tolkien m'on obligeamment été prêtés par daw._

_un grand merci à ma bêta, Young-girl06._

_bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5. Dans le tunnel<span>

Au bout du chemin, Lorellin s'arrêta pour attendre Legolas qui observait toujours deux écureuils se pourchasser de branche en branche. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles d'érable, et Legolas trotta vers elle.

- «Les as-tu vu, Nana? Pourquoi se battaient-ils?"

- "Ils ne se battaient pas, chéri. Ils s'amusaient."

Legolas fronça les sourcils. «Ca ressemblait à un combat."

Elle réprima un sourire. "Parfois, c'est le cas, oui."

Il aperçut le chalet de Turgon et oublia immédiatement les écureuils.

- "C'est là?" Il courut à la porte et se tint devant elle, rebondissant sur ses orteils. "Dépêche-toi, Nana!"

Elle rit et pressa le pas. Il était toujours aussi rigide quand elle frappa et attendit que quelqu'un vienne répondre. Elle se préparait à frapper de nouveau lorsque Mírdaniel ouvrit la porte.

- "Ma dame! Comme c'est bon de te rencontrer enfin, Legolas. Entrez, cela ne vous dérange pas de vous asseoir dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas? Le salon est encore un peu en désordre, et je suis en train de préparer la soupe."

Tout à coup timide, Legolas lui prit la main et regarda le couloir qui menait au salon et aux chambres, tandis que Lorellin suivait l'autre femme dans le couloir de la cuisine. Ne voulant pas être intrusive, Lorellin gardait les yeux sur leur hôte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le désordre qui régnait, l'obligeant à relever sa jupe.

Dans la cuisine, Mírdaniel écarta une pile d'assiettes vacillant sur la table et fit signe à Lorellin de s'asseoir sur une chaise. "Je voulais simplement faire un peu de thé. Cherches-tu Turgon, Legolas? Lui et Annael jouent dans le jardin arrière. Il suffit de passer par cette porte là-bas. Je peux les voir par la fenêtre."

Lorellin pouvait les voir aussi. Ils couraient entre les arbres au bout du jardin, et ramassaient des poignées de bâtons. Sans même un regard en arrière, Legolas s'élança vers la porte arrière ouverte pour les rejoindre. Turgon et Annael levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand il approcha. Turgon brandit le bâton qu'il tenait, se crispa, cria quelque chose, et Legolas se mit à marcher lentement entre les arbres, analysant le sol.

Mírdaniel regarda dans une théière et fut apparemment satisfaite par le contenu parce qu'elle attrapa deux tasses en équilibre sur une pile de couverts et les remplies de thé parfumé. "Je suppose que votre bon fils vous a dit ce qu'ils ont fait, tous les trois, hier après-midi... Aucun sens, vraiment ! Mais il me semble qu'Eilian a été celui qui a prit le plus de risques. Turgon lui voue beaucoup d'admiration". Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Les garçons !"

Lorellin se figea, puis se força à sourire. "Eilian m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur eux alors qu'ils jouaient près de la rivière, et que, comme Legolas était trempé, il l'avait ramené à la maison. Il s'est passé autre chose ?

- «J'ai compris que les bateaux qu'ils avaient ont dérivé loin d'eux, et qu'Eilian était parti les récupérer. Cela vous gêne t'il si je vous laisse un moment ? Je pensais que je pourrais allez voir si je trouve les lettres de votre famille. Après vous avoir rencontré hier, j'ai cherché dans plusieurs cartons, et je pense savoir où elles pourraient être.

- «S'il vous plaît, faites. J'aimerais avoir ces lettres."

Mírdaniel quitta la cuisine. Lorellin bu ce qui était vraiment un très bon thé au gingembre et à la menthe, et pensa à Eilian. Il semblait avoir fait quelque chose de dangereux près de la rivière. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était surprise. Eilian était enclin à faire des choses risquées par pur plaisir, mais moins depuis qu'il était devenu un guerrier. Thranduil pensait que le risque réel que représentait la lutte contre l'Ombre avait rendu leur second fils, toujours agité, reconnaissant pour les moments de paix dont il pouvait profiter à la maison.

Mais elle avait été vraiment effrayée quand elle l'avait vu sauter par-dessus le feu la nuit précédente. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Eilian à faire ce saut terrifiant ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fête et elle pensait qu'il essayait de l'éviter. Ca n'aiderait pas forcément, mais elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider, mais elle avait aussi besoin de lui dire de ne pas faire des choses stupides devant Legolas. Il pouvait vraiment faire peur au petit, d'une part, et, d'autre part, ça pouvait encourager Legolas à faire lui-même des choses dangereuses.

Mírdaniel revint dans la salle, tenant un petit paquet de lettres. "Je les ai trouvés ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient dans ce panier de pêches." Elle remit les lettres à Lorellin.

Cette dernière les feuilleta. Elle voyait la main gracieuse de sa cousine, Malith, l'écriture ample et démodée de sa tante Glilan, le script oblique de son oncle Geldor... La tristesse gonfla dans sa gorge. Comme ils lui manquaient!

Elle cacha les lettres à l'intérieur de sa ceinture. Elles étaient un trésor qu'elle savourerait quand elle en aurait le loisir et qu'elle serait seule.

Lorellin se leva. «J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai promis à la mère de Fithral de passer aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin de parler de lui."

Le visage de Mírdaniel s'assombrit. «Ces pauvres gens. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Legolas. Il peut rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez."

Lorellin alla à la porte arrière pour voir Legolas qui sautaient à l'autre bout du jardin. "Legolas, j'y vais maintenant,» cria-t-elle. Il lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna aussitôt pour écouter quelque chose que Turgon lui disait. Elle ressentit le même désarroi qu'elle avait eu à la fête et se moqua d'elle-même. Si Thranduil ne voulait pas d'un autre bébé, il avait intérêt à la laisser rendre visite à sa cousine. Elle se dirigea vers le chalet de la famille de Fithral.

* * *

><p>- "Saute!" cria Turgon, surexcité. "Saute au-dessus du feu, Legolas."<p>

Legolas se mit à courir vers le tas de feuilles et de bâtonnets entassés et sauta aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il en frôla le sommet, mais pas de beaucoup.

Annael applaudi, comme l'avait fait les amis d'Eilian la nuit précédente, et Legolas sourit.

Turgon remit les feuilles en place. "A mon tour !" Il plissa les yeux vers leur faux feu, puis couru vers lui et sauta. Il lança une jambe après l'autre, ce qui le fit tournoyer comme les guerriers avaient fait. Il tomba sur les fesses quand il atterrit, mais il se releva immédiatement, avec un large sourire.

Legolas et Annael applaudirent. "C'était très bien," commenta Legolas.

- "Je vais essayer." Annael se prépara à sauter. Ils le continuèrent un moment et Legolas et Annael tournoyèrent aussi. Après un certain temps, Legolas, fatigué, s'assis sur l'herbe, et Annael vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Turgon ne s'assis pas. Il frappa du pied le tas de bâtonnets et fronça les sourcils. «Nous avons besoin d'un feu."

Legolas cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire plus de bâtons?"

- «Non, il nous faut un vrai feu."

Legolas fut tellement surpris qu'il se trouva incapable de parler.

- "Non, Turgon," dit Annael de façon autoritaire "Le feu est dangereux."

Legolas acquiesca. "Nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec le feu. Mon ada dit que nous pourrions nous blesser et blesser la forêt aussi."

- "Je le sais." Turgon semblait agacé. "Mais Eilian avait un feu."

- "Eilian est grand », lui rappela Legolas.

- "Et c'est pourquoi il avait un grand feu," approuva Turgon. "Nous pourrions avoir un petit feu." Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Peut-être que nous pouvons faire un feu sur un rocher. Comme ça, ça ne fera pas mal aux arbres."

Annael se tordit les mains. "Il n'y a pas de rochers ici."

Les yeux de Turgon s'ouvrirent tout grand. «Je sais ! Nous pouvons faire un feu près de la rivière. L'eau éteint le feu. Ce sera tout à fait sûr."

- "Je ne suis pas censé aller près du fleuve, sans une grande personne avec moi», dit Legolas. Eilian le lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait ramené Legolas la veille, mais il le savait déjà parce que Ada et Nana le lui disait chaque fois.

- "Moi non plus." ajouta Annael en souriant. "Donc nous ne pouvons pas le faire."

Turgon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Et si nous n'allions pas à l'endroit où nous jouons aux bateaux ? Si nous allions à un endroit où les bords sont plus hauts, nous ne serons pas vraiment près de la rivière..." Avant que Legolas ne puisse y réfléchir, Turgon se précipita chez lui.

Annael se tordit les mains de nouveau. "Le feu d'Eilian m'a vraiment fait peur."

Legolas était lui-même très hésitant. Le feu ne lui avait pas fait peur. Eilian, en revanche, beaucoup plus. Il avait semblé si loin et rempli d'un besoin inconnu. Il n'avait même pas entendu Legolas, au début, quand il l'avait appelé.

Turgon sortit brusquement de son chalet, portant un sac de cuir. Il trottina jusqu'à eux. "Je les ai."

Il ouvrit le haut du sac, et Legolas y vit un silex et un grand couteau. Legolas s'en écarta, choqué. « Ta nana t'a donné ça?"

- "Elle n'était pas dans la cuisine», déclara Turgon en haussant les épaules. "Nous pourrons faire un bon feu avec ça. Venez." Il mit le sac sur son épaule et il se mit en marche, disparaissant à travers les arbres.

Legolas fit quelques pas après lui, puis regarda Annael par-dessus son épaule. "Je veux voir ce qui se passe."

Annael lui lança un regard malheureux, mais il suivit aussi Turgon.

Ce dernier les conduisit à travers les bois. Après un certain temps, Legolas entendit la rivière, et ils sortirent des arbres à un endroit où la berge s'élevait loin au-dessus de l'eau. Legolas fit quelques pas pour regarder la rivière en aval. Une drôle de sensation s'installa dans son estomac. La rivière passait à toute allure, ignorant Legolas, ne chantant pas sa chanson de la forêt, mais poussant des rugissements à la place. Il y avait trop d'eau, avait dit Nana. La rivière devait s'organiser et se débarrasser du supplément d'eau qui la rendait effrayante. Il se demanda vaguement où elle pouvait s'en débarrasser, ce qu'elle en faisait.

- «Ici». Turgon frappa du pied sur un endroit boueux. Il éclaboussa les collants d'Annael, qui fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu. «Les arbres sont loin», déclara Turgon. «Notre feu ne pourra pas leur faire de mal. Cherchons des brindilles et des feuilles." Il laissa tomber le sac, prit un bâton, et commença les recherches. Legolas le suivit, et après un moment de réflexion, Annael également.

* * *

><p>La porte du chalet d'Amadith se ferma derrière eux, et Eilian mit son bras autour d'elle. «Où veux-tu te promener?"<p>

Elle lui jeta un regard oblique. "Vous m'avez laissé seule la nuit dernière et vous êtes parti avec Gelmir. Si j'étais sage, je ne partirais pas avec vous du tout."

- "Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Gelmir est loin d'être aussi jolie que toi."

Sa bouche s'incurva, créant des fossettes sur les deux joues. "Quelle langue d'argent vous avez." Elle s'arrêta et lui jeta un œil amusé avant de murmurer: «Mon seigneur».

Il serra ses épaules et la guida vers un chemin d'accès protégé. «Je crois que tu me dois un gage de notre dernière nuit de jeux." Il parlait bas à son oreille et il eut le plaisir de la sentir frissonner. "En fait, tu as perdu plusieurs fois."

- "Je devais vous payer sous les étoiles, si je me souviens bien." Elle en avait presque le souffle coupé. "Je pense donc que je pourrais avoir à reporter le paiement jusqu'à ce soir."

- "Hmmm." Il n'avait pas l'intention de retarder quoi que ce soit s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Une idée lui passa par la tête. Il lui fit son plus charmant sourire.

- «Supposons que je te trouve des étoiles dans la journée."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Alors je serais très impressionné." Elle lui sourit. "Mon seigneur."

Il rit et la fit quitter le chemin pour se rapprocher de la rivière. Le son de celle-ci résonnait. Ils contournèrent un rocher et elle leur apparut, tourbillonnante, rugissant de sa lutte avec le flot de l'eau et les débris qu'elle transportait, semblant oublier son harmonie habituelle avec la chanson de la forêt.

Eilian aimait généralement la rivière au printemps. Elle lui transmettait de l'énergie et de l'excitation. Ce printemps, en revanche, elle le dérangeait, le laissant à la fois inquiet et nostalgique de son apparence estivale, paisible.

- "C'est par là." Il dirigea Amadith le long de la rive en pente douce, regardant les arbres plutôt que la rivière.

- "Ce n'est pas ton petit frère?" demanda Amadith.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la scène qu'elle montrait, et bien sûr, il vit Legolas, debout à côté de Annael. Tous les deux avaient leur attention fixée sur Turgon, qui était accroupi en train de faire quelque chose qu'Eilian ne pouvait pas voir. Soudain, des étincelles volèrent des mains de Turgon, et une flamme s'élança dans les airs.

Le coeur d'Eilian se logea dans sa gorge. Il lâcha Amadith et sprinta vers les trois elflings. "Que faites-vous, petits imbéciles ?" Trois petits visages se tournèrent vers lui, la bouche arrondie, formant des identiques, étonnés O. Il courut vers le feu, le brisa en morceaux, et le fit tomber de la berge. Une étincelle passa dans l'herbe, et il se hâta de l'éteindre.

Quand une analyse rapide lui permit de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de feu, il se tourna pour faire face aux elflings, reprenant son souffle pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu la flamme apparaitre.

Legolas le regarda, inquiet. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, Eilian !"

- "Mais heureusement que tu es désolé. Quel est ton problème, Legolas? Nous te l'avons déjà dit pourtant. Tu aurais pu te blesser ! Tu aurais pu détruire la forêt !"

- «Le fleuve est juste là." le coupa Turgon, comme s'il pensait qu'Eilian avait pu la manquer !. "Ca aurait éteint le feu."

- «La rivière est presque aussi dangereuse que le feu en ce moment ! Donne-moi ça." Il prit le silex et le couteau pointu des mains de Turgon, puis les entassa dans un sac en cuir qui les avait sans doute contenu auparavant.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Legolas, et Annael, effrayé, lui prit la main.

Eilian jeta un regard vers Legolas, fortement tenté de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours, qu'il avait tiré son petit frère d'une situation dangereuse. Il devait réussir à effrayer Legolas. Peut-être que ça le calmerait et le mettrait définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Dans son esprit apparut la vision d'une petite silhouette blonde, vêtue de vert et de brun disparaissant dans un trou. Il devait le calmer.

Amadith arriva à côté de lui, l'air vaguement amusé. «Où êtes-vous censé être tous les trois?"

Legolas renifla et regarda vers la forêt.

- "Nous jouions au chalet de Turgon," dit Annael.

Eilian regarda Amadith. "Je vais veiller à ce qu'ils arrivent à bon port."

Elle les regarda, attendrie. "Rien ne presse, mon seigneur."

Il lui sourit. "Si tu le souhaites, tu peux continuer par là jusqu'à ce que tu trouves deux gros rochers avec une ouverture entre eux."

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Je connais cet endroit. L'ouverture mène à un petit tunnel plutôt vilain qui ne va nulle part."

- «Allons, lui dit-il. "Je t'ai promis des étoiles."

Elle eut l'air douteuse, mais fit un pas dans la bonne direction. "Très bien. Je vais vous y attendre."

Il tira les elflings vers chalet de Turgon. "Allez, vous trois."

- "Il y a un tunnel?" Turgon demandé. «Chasses-tu les orcs?"

Une douleur jaillit de la poitrine d'Eilian. Il se força à garder une voix calme.

- "Non, il n'y a pas d'orcs si près de la forteresse."

Legolas marchait devant lui, main dans la main avec Annael. Il regarda Eilian par dessus son épaule, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant. Eilian ressenti le désir confus de lui dire de ne pas être bouleversé.

A travers les arbres, Eilian repéra les murs blanchis à la chaux du chalet de Turgon et s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas que les elflings soient mis en difficulté parce qu'on l'avait vu les ramener avec lui. "Si vous promettez de ne pas essayer de faire un autre feu, je ne dirai rien à vos naneths."

- «Je promets», répondit rapidement Annael, l'air très soulagé.

Legolas murmura le même engagement.

Eilian regarda fixement Turgon, qui soupira, agacé, et marmonna à contre-coeur "je le promets."

- «Bon». Eilian remis le sac avec le couteau et le silex à Annael. «Remets ça à sa place dès que vous arriverez, que personne ne remarque sa disparition. Et n'ouvrez pas ce sac."

Annael écarquilla les yeux, mais il hocha la tête et se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison, tenant le sac loin de lui. Turgon et Legolas le suivirent, sans même un regard en arrière.

Eilian poussa un profond soupir. Ils étaient en sécurité au moins. Il repartit vers la rivière, en prenant un chemin légèrement différent, et retrouva Amadith qui l'attendait près des rochers.

- "Avez-vous pris soin d'eux?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Oui." Il ignora le grondement inquiétant de la rivière à proximité et se força à sourire. "Maintenant il est temps pour toi de payer ta dette». Il se tourna de côté, baissa la tête, et se glissa dans l'ouverture entre les rochers. Il tendit la main vers elle. "Viens."

Elle fronça le nez. "Etes-vous sûr? Certains de mes amis et moi avions essayé de nous glisser là quand nous étions des elflings et nous sommes vite ressorti."

- "C'était une erreur." il lui fit un sourire malin. «Mes amis et moi sommes aller aussi loin que nous pouvions aller."

- «Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?" Elle lui prit la main, confiante, et se laissa entraîner à travers le passage.

Les épaules d'Eilian frottaient contre les murs, et il dût marcher le dos voûté et la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas été ici depuis des années et avait oublié à quel point l'espace était exigu. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de retenir son souffle et, au même moment, sut pourquoi : Il avait peur, s'il inhalait, de sentir la puanteur des orcs et celle de la mort. Il se força à se calmer et à respirer de nouveau, et comme il l'avait su rationnellement, il sentit l'odeur de la mousse et de la boue. Des odeurs de la maison au printemps, des aventures innocentes, de son enfance. Les muscles de son dos se relâchèrent.

Le tunnel s'inclina, et alors qu'ils marchaient, la lumière de l'entrée disparut graduellement. Amadith reserra son emprise sur sur sa main. Avant qu'elle ait pu parler, il l'encouragea: "Juste un peu plus loin." Au même instant, les murs s'effacèrent de chaque côté, et le tunnel se transforma en une grotte où le bruit de l'eau faisait écho sur les surfaces rocheuses.

Amadith eut le souffle coupé. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?» Elle regarda les petites lumières disséminées sur le plafond, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux rayonnants.

- "Des étoiles?" suggéra Eilian innocemment.

- "Certainement pas." Elle avança, tenant toujours sa main.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les rochers, les yeux au plafond. Il posa une main sur son bras, pour plus de prudence, et elle baissa le regard vers la rivière.

Comme son homologue au-dessus du sol, elle était pleine, mais bougeait avec moins de turbulence, de sorte que les lumières étoilées se reflétaient sur la surface.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t'elle à nouveau.

Il fit une grimace. "C'est loin d'être aussi romantique une fois qu'on le sait."

- "Dites-moi."

- «Des vers».

- "Vous me taquinez"

- «Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils brillent comme ça, mais ils le font." Il la rapprocha de lui. "Tiens, tu vois ? Des étoiles."

- "Oui, vous avez raison." Elle tira son regard des vers luisants. "Mon seigneur."

Il l'embrassa. Sa bouche était douce et chaude, mais quelque part, elle semblait encore lointaine. Il la pressa contre lui, insistant pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Elle écarta les lèvres, et il glissa sa langue entre elles. A cet instant, il aurait dû être perdu dans la sensation et le goût de sa partenaire, mais la rivière était si forte que son grondement semblait tout inonder, noyant ce qui les entourait. Avec un gémissement frustré, il s'éloigna d'elle.

Amadith fronça les sourcils. "Il y a un problème?"

- «Non» Il essaya de sourire. «Je viens de penser à quelque chose." Il la libéra et se tourna vers le plateau rocheux, regardant la rivière. "Gelmir, Celuwen et moi avions construit un bateau, quelque part par là. Je me demande s'il est toujours là." Il fit quelques pas le long de la rive.

Elle traîna après lui. "Un bateau ? Vous devez avoir eu à transporter tout le bois à l'intérieur..."

- «C'est ce que nous avons fait."

- "C'est un travail énorme."

- "Mon adar m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un déployer autant d'énergie pour se mettre en danger." Eilian repéra une forme cachée dans la semi-obscurité, parmi les rochers, sur un rebord inférieur. "Voilà !" Il sauta et tendit la main pour l'aider à le suivre. Il fit un geste. "Etrangement, je me souviens de quelque chose de plus grandiose."

Le «bateau» ressemblait plus à un radeau avec des bas côtés que toute autre chose. En outre, le temps avait adouci le bois et desserré les coutures qu'Eilian se rappelait avoir jointes avec tant de soin.

- "Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez jamais essayé de naviguer sur cette chose ? Vous n'auriez eu aucune idée d'où vous vous retrouveriez, en supposant, évidemment, que vous ne couliez pas immédiatement."

Eilian regarda en amont et en aval. La rivière émergeait d'un tunnel dans la roche et disparaissait dans un autre.

- «C'est vrai. Nous ignorions d'où cette eau venait, dit-il,« et nous ne savions pas non plus où elle allait. Celuwen a absolument refusé de mettre un pied dans ce bateau jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions. Nous avons peint des morceaux de bois, les avons laisser tomber ici, et puis avons cherché dans les alentours pour les retrouver. Il nous a fallu un certain temps, mais nous avons finalement découvert que c'est la branche de la rivière qui coule sous les réserves du palais et qui sort près du Watergate. Nous avons dû abandonner l'idée de naviguer, la porte est presque toujours fermée, donc nous aurions été pris contre elle. "

Elle lui jeta un regard oblique. "A quel point Celuwen a dû batailler pour vous empêcher de le faire quand même ?"

Eilian rit. "Elle a menacé de brûler mon nouvel arc à moins que je promette de ne pas le faire. Je pensais que ça pourrait être amusant d'essayer quand l'un des radeaux d'Esgaroth était ici et que la grille était levée pour que les tonneaux vides puissent passer."

Il se pencha pour passer une main sur une planche, en notant que la corde qu'ils avaient utilisée retenait encore le bateau à un affleurement de roche. "Je me demande s'il flotte toujours." Il lui donna une impulsion, et le bateau glissa hors de la roche, tombant dans la rivière. Le courant l'entraina immédiatement, et il s'arrêta, retenu par la corde. Il le regarda un instant, et à sa grande surprise, seule un peu d'eau s'était infiltrée dans le fond du bateau.

Amadith secoua la tête. "C'est un miracle que tu ais survécu à ton enfance, Eilian, ou peut-être que tes parents y aient survécu. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta naneth aurait été dévasté si tu avais disparu dans un tunnel comme ça."

Eilian regarda l'endroit où la rivière glissait dans l'ouverture, et brusquement, il y vit Fithral disparaître. Le bruit de la rivière sembla augmenter, et son intestin se tordit. Il serra la mâchoire. Pourquoi était-il accroché à cette image ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de la laisser aller ?

Il tira sur la corde et ramena le bateau sur le bord du plateau rocheux.

- «Et si nous allions chercher certains des meilleurs vins de mon adar et qu'on allait s'asseoir près des arbres pour le boire?"

- "J'aimerais beaucoup."

Il lui prit la main et s'éloigna de la rivière, retournant vers la lumière.

* * *

><p>Legolas s'accroupit entre Annael et Turgon et resta très calme quand Eilian et la jeune fille passèrent devant eux. Si Eilian les trouvaient, il pourrait se mettre en colère et être méchant à nouveau, et les sentiments de Legolas étaient encore blessés d'avant. Legolas ne se souvenait pas qu'Eilian lui ait jamais dit des choses méchantes comme ça. Il envisageait sérieusement de le dire à Nana.<p>

- "Ils sont partis." Turgon descendit les rochers qu'ils avaient escaladés pour voir ce qu'Eilian faisait.

Legolas avait été un peu inquiet quand Eilian et la jeune fille avaient commencé à s'embrasser, mais quand il avait envisagé de sortir de sa cachette, Eilian avait fait apparaitre un bateau. La rivière était bruyante, donc Legolas ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'Eilian disait, mais ils semblaient parler du bateau ou peut-être des jolies taches, qui faisaient comme des étoiles sur le plafond.

- "Descendez de là", les interpella Turgon.

Legolas posa une main sur les gros rochers pour ne pas tomber et il descendit, et Annael le suivit. Legolas pensait qu'ils allaient sortir, mais Turgon se dirigea vers la rivière à la place.

- «Nous devrions regarder le bateau», déclara-t-il.

Legolas ne voyant pas de problème à passer plus de temps avec ces étoiles souterraines, il suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'endroit où Eilian avait laissé le bateau. La rivière frappait contre son extrémité arrière.

- "Nous devrions le mettre dans l'eau comme Eilian", s'enthousiasma Turgon. "Un bateau doit être dans l'eau."

- "Nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de le récupérer", remarqua prudemment Annael.

- "Il est attaché», répondit Turgon.

Annael pencha la tête. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait le pousser à mi-chemin seulement"

Turgon soupira, et Legolas pouvait dire qu'il pensait qu'Annael était trop prudent. Legolas ne le pensait pas, lui. Il pensait qu'Annael avait eu une bonne idée.

- "Très bien", lança Turgon. «Allons, amis marins ! Nous devrions lancer notre bateau à mi-chemin."

Legolas poussa, mais le bateau ne bougeait pas. Il était plus lourd que ce qu'il avait cru en voyant Eilian le pousser. Legolas poussa plus fort, et tout à coup, le bateau bascula et petit à petit descendit le long de la corniche.

Turgon inspecta le travail. "Bon travail, amis marins. Maintenant, nous devrions monter dedans" Il se hissa à bord du bateau et s'assit le plus loin possible.

Legolas eut un soupir surpris. Assis dans le bateau comme ça, Turgon ressemblait à un vrai marin. Legolas monta aussi. Le bateau s'inclina un peu, et l'eau dans le fond mouilla Legolas, mais il s'en fichait. Les marins étaient mouillés parfois. «Allons, Annael, invita-t-il. "Tu dois monter et être un marin aussi."

Annael se tenait sur le côté du bateau et mit un pied dedans "Il n'y a pas assez de place."

Legolas se mit plus en arrière, et de l'eau l'éclaboussa de nouveau. "Tu peux t'asseoir là."

Annael mis son pied dans le bateau, puis l'autre et s'assit. Le bateau balança doucement, et chacun d'eux se saisit des côtés.

Turgon se mit à rire. "Nous naviguons sur les flots." Il se balança d'un côté à l'autre, ce qui fit tanguer le bateau. Annael et Legolas criaient et riaient tous les deux. Encouragé, Turgon se pencha davantage.

Les roches derrière lui s'enfoncèrent, et pendant un battement de coeur, Legolas ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Puis, il sentit le bateau glisser. L'eau les éclaboussa, et il réalisa que le bateau était entièrement dans la rivière. Le courant les entraina loin du bord, et la corde qui les rattachait à la rive se tendit.

- "Oh, oh!" murmura Annael. Même les yeux de Turgon s'agrandirent. Legolas avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le rivage rocheux avait l'air si loin.

La rivière rugit et tira le bateau. Elle le voulait, et la corde décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se brisa. Legolas eut le temps d'entrevoir le rebord rocheux s'éloigner, puis il se retrouva dans un tunnel éclairé uniquement par les stries de lumière que les vers luisants laissaient.

* * *

><p>f<em>in du 5ème chapitre.<em>

_Alors, des réactions?_


	6. La rivière

Chapitre 6. La rivière

* * *

><p>Legolas serrait les bords du bateau si fort qu'il en avait mal aux mains. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Annael faisait de petits bruits grinçants. Dans l'obscurité du tunnel, son visage paraissait livide.<p>

"Nous pouvons naviguer," dit Turgon, le souffle court. "Nous pouvons le faire."

Le bateau heurta quelque chose dans le fleuve et il se retourna. Legolas gémit. Maintenant, il était à l'avant et pouvait voir où ils allaient, mais il ne distinguait rien dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Où la rivière les emmenaient t'elle ? Allait elle s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans le sol ?

Les murs et le plafond se rapprochaient. Le bateau buta contre un mur et l'un des coins se craquela. De l'eau fut projetée sur Legolas.

«Sommes-nous en train de couler?" gémit Annael.

«Nous pouvons toujours nager." À la surprise de Legolas, la voix de Turgon tremblait également. "Nous serons des loutres au lieu d'être des marins."

Le tunnel tourna. Le bateau s'inclina et frappa contre le mur. Il se retourna encore une fois, et un rocher en arracha un gros morceau. L'eau s'engouffra immédiatement. Quelque chose heurta le fond du bateau, et il se brisa en deux.

"Nageons, amies loutres!" cria Turgon.

Legolas essaya d'attraper un morceau du bateau, mais il le manqua, et la rivière glacée l'engloutie. Il haleta, et avala de l'eau. Les vers luisants avaient éclairé le tunnel, mais dans l'eau, l'obscurité était totale. Pendant un moment, il se figea de terreur. Il essaya de se débattre, d'utiliser ses bras, mais la rivière le bousculait et l'entrainait toujours plus loin. L'eau froide le pétrifiait et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il voulait tousser, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas.

Puis, des petites lumières apparurent. Il cligna des yeux. La rivière l'avait relâché. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, après tout. Il respira, et l'eau entra de nouveau son nez. Peut-être que la rivière n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de lui pour le moment.

Un gros morceau du bateau le frôla et il réussi à s'y agripper. Haletant, Legolas regarda autour de lui et vit que Turgon se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à ses joues, ruisselants d'eau. Legolas était très heureux de le voir.

«Ohé, Annael," cria Turgon d'une voix rauque. Legolas tourna la tête pour voir Annael, les deux bras enroulés autour d'un morceau différent du bateau. Annael toussait et pleurait, mais Legolas était heureux de le voir aussi.

"Tiens bon, Annael!" cria Legolas. Annael lui jeta un regard et saisit son morceau de bois plus étroitement encore. Legolas tenait le sien aussi solidement que possible. Le bord lui entrait dans le ventre et dans la main et ça faisait mal, mais il s'y accrochait quand même. Il toussait aussi, mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

La rivière les emmena dans un tunnel étroit. Quelque chose sous l'eau cogna contre son genou et il haleta. Annael cria aussi, et legolas pensa qu'il avait du frapper quelque chose également.

Puis, Legolas sentit ses doigts glisser. Horrifié, il essaya de resserrer sa prise, mais il avait mal, le bois était humide et ses doigts glissèrent un peu plus. Soudain, le bateau eut un sursaut et il faillit tout lâcher.

"Non!" Il enfonça ses ongles dans le bois.

Le bateau avait cessé de bouger remarqua t'il enfin. Le bout que tenait Turgon s'était retrouvé coincé contre un gros rocher et Turgon, perché dessus, lui tendait la main. « Montes, je pense que nous devrions accoster ici."

Pendant un moment, Legolas resta cramponné à son morceau de bois. La rivière poussait encore sur lui et il commençait à osciller. Legolas savait que s'il lâchait, elle l'entrainerait facilement avec elle. Peut être que s'il continuait à suivre la rivière, elle le ramènerait chez lui ? Et si non ? Il jeta un regard vers les ténèbres et se laissa aller. La rivière l'entraina vers Turgon, qui lui attrapa la main, se pencha en arrière, et le tira sur le rocher.

«Au secours! Au secours!"

Legolas était encore sur les mains et les genoux, mais il tendit le cou pour voir que le morceau d'Annael s'était accroché à celui de Legolas et de Turgon. Mais il était plus loin, et les deux morceaux de bateaux glissaient lentement hors du rocher. L'estomac de Legolas se serra. Annael lâcha son morceau de bois et attrapa l'autre.

"Bien !," dit Turgon. "Viens plus près du port, marin Annael." Il se jeta sur le ventre et saisit le bout du bateau pour essayer de le rapprocher. Il glissa un peu plus et Legolas se précipita pour aider à le maintenir en place. Le morceau d'Annael se détacha et disparu dans le tunnel sombre. Celui de Legolas et Turgon essayait de le suivre

«Dépêche-toi," gémit Legolas.

Annael se hissait petit à petit vers eux. Enfin, il tendit la main, et Turgon et Legolas lâchèrent tout les deux le morceau de bateau pour l'attraper. Le bateau disparut dans l'ombre. Legolas s'assit et tira sur le bras de Annael qui fut hissé sur le rocher. Il cria en sentant sa jambe râper sur le rocher. Enfin, il pu se trainer entre Legolas et Turgon. Les trois elfings se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, aussi loin du bord que possible. Annael tremblait, et Legolas pensait qu'il tremblait peut être aussi.

Les jambières d'Annael étaient déchirées, et il avait des éraflures tout le long de la jambe. Legolas se rendit compte qu'il devait s'être écorché le genou aussi parce que du sang obscurcissait ses propres jambières. Son estomac se tordit, et pendant un moment, il eut des vertiges. Il était blessé. Il avait besoin de Nana. Il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il se mit à pleurer.

"Tout ira bien." murmura Annael en tapotant Legolas dans le dos.

"Je sais." La voix de Legolas vacilla. "Quelqu'un va nous trouver. Un adulte va bientôt arriver."

Il regarda les vers luisants et s'accrocha à ses amis. La rivière passait devant eux, remplissant le tunnel rocheux de son rugissement confus et furieux. Il voulait que Nana ou Ada viennent maintenant.

"Calme-toi», chantait les arbres. «appuis-toi sur notre force et notre beauté, dame. Nous sommes là pour toi."

Du moins, c'est à quoi ressemblait la chanson des arbres pour Lorellin. Elle pencha la tête vers les feuilles dentelées. "Helith est celle qui a besoin de vous. Son chagrin est comme une blessure par laquelle sa vie s'enfuit."

"Nous le savons. Nous le savons."

Lorellin soupira. Helith prendrait le réconfort qu'elle pourrait de la forêt et de sa famille, et les jours à venir diraient si c'était suffisant. Lorellin reviendrait bientôt, en prenant Legolas avec elle, cette fois. Elle se demanda si elle devrait dire à Legolas de ne pas parler du corps de Fithral devenant «trop petit». Est-ce que Helith trouverait cette idée douloureuse, ou est-ce que la confiance aveugle de Legolas dans les Valars la réconforterait-elle?

La pensée de Legolas la rendit mal à l'aise, et elle pressa le pas.

Mírdaniel avait été vague sur ce que les garçons faisaient près de la rivière, mais à en juger par ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de la fête, Lorellin commençait à penser que Turgon pourrait être un enfant exceptionnellement animé. Lorellin ne s'opposait pas aux enfants vivants. Avec un demi-sourire, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle en avait élevée un elle-même. Mais elle espérait que Mírdaniel garderait un oeil sur les trois petits.

Lorellin se précipita à la porte du chalet et frappa. Quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur du chalet, et un moment plus tard, Mírdaniel ouvrit la porte.

«Ma dame, entrer, je vous en pris. Je suis en train d'installer le lit de Turgon. Cet adorable petit m'a dit que ça ne le gênait pas de dormir sur le sol. Il dit que c'est comme au camping. Mais j'ai pensé que se serait mieux qu'il dorme dans un vrai lit." Tout en discutant, elle dirigea Lorellin vers la cuisine. Lorellin entrevit les morceaux du lit, entassés sur le sol dans une des chambres.

"Voulez-vous du thé?" demanda Mírdaniel.

«J'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, mais du thé serait une bonne idée, oui. Les garçons sont toujours à l'arrière?" Lorellin longea un sac en cuir sur le sol juste à l'intérieur de la porte arrière ouverte. De là, elle scanna le jardin.

"Oh oui. Ils ont été très sages."

«Je ne les vois pas."

Mírdaniel vint se placer à côté d'elle. "Ils ont dû aller plus loin dans les bois."

Le léger malaise de Lorellin se transforma en angoisse. Tu es stupide, se dit-elle. Ce sont des enfants qui jouent près de la forteresse, pas des guerriers en patrouille. Pourtant, elle se précipita vers les arbres en criant, « Legolas! » Les arbres au fond du jardin fredonnaient joyeusement, les enfants avaient donc été là, mais elle ne les voyait toujours pas, et Legolas ne lui répondait pas.

Mírdaniel cria, "Turgon! Annael!"

Toujours pas de réponse.

Lorellin s'élança à travers les arbres. "Legolas! Turgon! Annael!" Elle pouvait entendre Mírdaniel les appeler aussi, mais aucunes voix ne leur répondit. Aucunes petites silhouettes n'arrivaient en courant à travers les bois. Lorellin lutta pour reprendre son souffle. Arrête ça, se dit-elle brusquement.

Elle posa une main sur un chêne, se força à rester immobile et essaya de sentir Legolas par le lien qu'elle avait partagé avec lui depuis le jour de sa naissance. Pendant un instant, elle chercha, et puis, brusquement, elle le trouva et se raidit. Sa peur et sa détresse lui déchira le cœur comme un couteau.

Elle se retourna. "Mírdaniel! Mírdaniel, je pense qu'ils sont en difficulté."

La mère de Turgon fronça les sourcils vers le sol, sa main s'ouvrant et se refermant autour d'un pli de sa jupe. Elle releva brusquement les yeux, et son regard effrayé rencontra celui de Lorellin. La panique inonda Lorellin, lui faisant perdre toute logique.

"Naneth? Est-ce que tout va bien?" lui demanda Eilian. Amadith se tenait juste derrière lui.

Lorellin s'accrocha à son bras comme s'il était l'ancre qui la sauverait.

"Legolas a disparu! Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je peux le sentir."

Le visage d'Eilian pâlit. "Je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt. Il était au bord du fleuve avec Turgon et Annael."

"Tu l'as laissé près la rivière?" Est-ce que cette voix haute et terrifié était la sienne?

«Non, je les ai raccompagné tous les trois au chalet de Turgon. Je les ai laissés là-bas. Amadith et moi venons de la rivière, et nous ne les avons pas vu."

"Ils ne sont pas chez Turgon non plus. Eilian, nous devons les trouver!"

Il s'humidifia les lèvres. «Il y a beaucoup d'endroits où ils pourraient être." Il mit l'outre qu'il portait dans les mains d'Amadith. «Nous avons besoin d'aide. Je vais retourner là où je les ai laissés voir si je peux dire dans quelle direction ils sont partis. Amadith, va voir là où nous les avons vu la dernière fois. Naneth, va chercher Adar."

"Je vais aller chercher les parents de Annael." La voix de Mírdaniel tremblait. Comme à travers un voile, Lorellin la regarda courir vers le chalet d'Annael, tandis que Amadith se hâtait à travers les bois.

"Naneth?" Eilian prit sa main et essaya de la retirer de son bras. "Naneth, nous avons besoin d'aide. Va chercher Adar."

Elle hésita. Comment pouvait-elle quitter cet endroit où son enfant avait été? Legolas était en difficulté. Il avait besoin d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle partir? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, lâcha Eilian, et couru.

Elle couru sur le chemin, à travers les arbres, traversa le green, s'engouffra dans le palais. Les gardiens des Grandes portes bondirent vers elle, l'un d'eux avec la main tendue comme pour l'arrêter, pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. A l'autre bout de la salle, Thranduil sauta sur ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lorellin? Que s'est-il passé?" Il fit trois longues enjambées vers elle et la rencontra au milieu de la salle.

«Legolas», haleta t-elle. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Thranduil lui serra les bras. "Quoi Legolas?"

Elle prit une profonde respiration et se força à parler. «Il jouait chez Turgon, et maintenant lui et Turgon et Annael ont disparu. Eilian les a vu près de la rivière et il les a obligé à rentrer au chalet, mais que faire s'ils y sont retournés? Que faire si des araignées sont passés entre les filets de la garde locale ? »

Thranduil regarda par-dessus sa tête. «Aller chercher Ithilden," ordonna t'il aux gardes. "Et puis envoyer tout ceux qui sont dans le palais à l'extérieur. Je veux qu'une recherche soit effectuée sur une lieu dans toutes les directions. Je veux que quatre personnes recherchent près de la rivière dans chaque directions à partir du pont."

Les gardes se dispersèrent, et les conseillers présents dans la Grande Salle se hâtèrent de les rejoindre.

Thranduil l'attira suffisamment proche contre lui pour qu'elle entende son cœur battre comme un tambour d'alarme. Puis il lui prit le bras et se précipita dehors à nouveau. «Viens. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin."

Elle tremblait, mais elle se hâta de le suivre. Son bébé avait besoin d'elle. Elle le sentait dans son sang et dans ses os, et si elle le devait, elle traverserait la rivière à la nage et combattrait toutes les créatures de l'obscurité pour le rejoindre.

Eilian jura. Les yeux sur le sol, il suivait une piste le long du bord de la route. Une douzaine de personnes avaient dû passer par là, y compris lui et Amadith. Mais il ne se trompait pas. Des petits pieds étaient certainement passés par là aussi.

Il continua un peu, se raidit, et s'accroupit. Au bord du mélange de marques, il y avait une empreinte parfaite, plus petite que sa main. Juste devant elle, il y avait l'emprunte d'un autre enfant, un enfant différent. Les traces étaient fraiches. Eilian se pencha et plisser les yeux sur la première marque. La petite chaussure de cuir petit avait laissé une emprunte plus profonde du côté gauche. Turgon. Les elflings les avaient suivi, lui et Amadith.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et couru vers la rivière. Ils se cachaient, se dit-il. Ils nous ont suivis, et ils se sont cachés quand nous sommes revenus.

"Legolas! Legolas, sors de ta cachette et je t'emmènerais monter Rogue." Il se rappela des grands yeux de sa mère, de sa voix étranglée, de son emprise sur son bras. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui", avait-elle dit. "Je peux le sentir." Il hâta le pas.

"Legolas!" Il surgit des arbres sur la rive pierreuse. Il stoppa, scanna à nouveau le sol, et courut vers l'entrée du tunnel.

Il se pencha sur le sol près de l'entrée et retint son souffle. Là, ils avaient été là, les marques laissées par les petits pieds étaient allés à l'intérieur et, il le vérifia d'un coup d'oeil, n'étaient pas ressortis. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu? Le grondement de la rivière voisine rempli sa tête. Dans la grotte, l'écho avait noyé tout le reste. Legolas s'était glissé derrière lui, avait été à côté, et lui, Eilian, qui se vantait de sa reconnaissance de l'environnement, ne l'avait pas su. Au lieu de cela, il avait laissé son petit frère et deux autres elflings, seuls, parmi les rochers, à proximité d'une rivière souterraine.

Il se précipita dans le tunnel, allant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Les rochers lui égratignaient le dos et les épaules. Son pied glissa sur un caillou et il tomba, se frappant la tête contre un mur. Sa vision devint momentanément floue, mais il resta debout et continua à descendre. Enfin, la grotte apparue.

"Legolas! Legolas, réponds-moi!" L'écho de sa voix fut la seule réponse. Il scruta les rochers et ne vit personne, mais il savait de ses jeux avec Gelmir et Celuwen qu'il était facile de se cacher sur les rebords élevés ou dans les nombreuses crevasses dans les murs. Le bruit de la rivière déferla sur lui.

Tu as joué ici sans jamais te faire de mal, se dit-il. Puis une autre partie de lui-même, terrifiée, lui dit : tu faisais deux fois la taille de Legolas et tu avais Celuwen pour te sauver de ta propre stupidité.

Il couru vers la rivière, décidant de commencer par là et de rechercher de l'arrière vers l'entrée. Si les elflings se cachaient de lui dans une sorte de jeu affolant, il n'avait pas envie de les pousser vers l'eau. Il balaya son regard sur le bord de la rivière, ne vit rien, et se retourna pour commencer sa chasse.

Il se retourna de nouveau.

La corde du bateau traînait dans l'eau, mais le bateau lui-même avait disparu. Son coeur battant contre ses côtes, il sauta sur le rebord et attrapa la corde. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait été cassée et non coupée. Si le bateau avait été dans l'eau, la force du courant aurait pu briser la corde, mais il était sûr qu'il avait laissé le bateau sur le rebord.

Est-ce que les elflings avaient pu pousser le bateau dans l'eau? Et s'ils l'avaient fait, avaient-ils été assez bêtes pour monter dedans?

Oh oui, aucun doute à ce sujet. C'était les trois mêmes elfings qui avaient escaladé un tronc humide pour récupérer un bol en bois peint la veille. Bien sûr, ils seraient monter dedans.

Il se tourna vers la grotte cherchant à nouveau. "Legolas!" Il n'avait presque aucun espoir qu'on lui réponde, mais si les elflings étaient encore dans la grotte, il ne voulait pas les laisser là où ils pourraient tomber et se blesser.

Sa main agrippa la corde. Fallait-il courir chercher de l'aide? Il entendit de nouveau la voix éperdue de sa mère. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Legolas. Il était vivant, parce que leur mère ne s'était pas effondrée contre Eilian en pleurant de désespoir, mais elle avait crié à l'aide, elle avait voulu le rejoindre immédiatement.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Legolas !_

Eilian regarda de nouveau le trou noir dans lequel la rivière disparaissait et il fut prit d'une certitude. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Legolas avait besoin d'aide, et Eilian irait le chercher, même s'il devait mourir dans la tentative. Son adorable petit frère n'allait pas mourir seul et terrifié dans un tunnel obscur.

Il détacha sa ceinture et enleva sa tunique et ses bottes. Il s'assit sur le rebord, et pour un instant, l'eau remplie sa vision. Il aimait la rivière dans la forêt. Elle apportait la vie. Elle en faisait partie. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'eau ici, ça pourrait le tuer. Il se glissa dans l'eau.

Le courant l'emporta dans le tunnel à une vitesse surprenante. Il lutta pour rester allongé à la surface, se tenant dans la bonne direction pour ne pas s'écraser contre un rocher ou, pire, manquer un signe des elflings. Les vers luisants brillaient au-dessus de lui, comme des étoiles fixées pour le guider. Le calme se répandit en lui pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. L'eau se précipitait contre les murs du tunnel. Elle était assez froide pour lui engourdir les mains et les pieds presque immédiatement, mais il s'en fichait. La rivière était puissante. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'utiliser pour l'emmener là où il voulait aller sans se laisser noyer. Il devait passer par là pour faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne devait pas la laisser l'emporter au loin.

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre autre chose que le bruit de la rivière. Si le bateau avait survécu au voyage, il était coincé contre la porte des eaux, où les elflings auraient du mal à se faire entendre avant que l'eau finisse par détruire le bateau. Eilian se mit à nager, se propulsant rapidement, déterminé à les atteindre aussi vite que possible.

Il était tellement certain de trouver les elflings à la porte des eaux, que lorsque la rivière l'entraina dans un virage, il faillit ne pas les voir. Puis Legolas sauta sur ses pieds et sa voix enfantine perça le rugissement de la rivière. "Eilian!" Deux autres petits visages blancs se tournèrent vers lui, comme des bougies scintillant faiblement dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

Il s'efforça de se diriger vers la plate-forme beaucoup trop petite sur laquelle se trouvaient les tout petits. Pendant un moment poignant, il pensa que le fleuve ne lui permettrait pas de le faire, mais il attrapa une pierre et réussit à s'accrocher, même lorsque la rivière tenta de l'attirer plus loin, et qu'il se déchira la peau de ses mains sur la roche qu'il tenait.

Legolas et ses amis se pressaient vers le bord et le regardait se débattre dans l'eau. Même à la lumière des vers luisants, Eilian pouvait voir que leurs lèvres étaient bleues de froid. Legolas s'accroupit et tendit une petite main, comme pour lui venir en aide.

"N'approches pas!" cria Eilian. Legolas ne le quitta pas des yeux, mais il s'éloigna de l'eau. Eilian se rapprocha de la roche, et en même temps il se hissa sur l'abri, la rivière desserra son emprise sur lui. Il se souleva sur le plateau où les elflings attendaient.

"Eilian!" Trois petits corps se jetèrent sur lui, et pendant un moment, il chancela, terrifié qu'ils ne le rejette à la rivière. Il se redressa et les prit tout les trois dans les bras. Legolas se cramponnait à sa taille, le visage enfoui dans l'estomac nu d'Eilian. Eilian pouvais le sentir trembler.

"éloignez vous juste un peu, les enfants», demanda t-il.

Ils firent ce qu'il dit sans desserrer leur emprise sur lui.

Eilian se laissa tomber sur le sol, et prit Legolas sur ses genoux. Turgon serra contre lui et Annael se glissa de l'autre côté. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient, pour le moment, en sécurité, et par tout ce qui était saint, il avait l'intention que ça reste ainsi. Il repoussa les mèches humides du visage de Legolas.

«Nous avons cassé le bateau." murmura Annael. "Nous sommes désolés".

Eilian ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son visage solennel. «Je ne suis pas surpris que le bateau se soit cassé. Il était vieux et n'a jamais été très solide de toute façon. Et la rivière est sauvage en ce moment." Il attira la tête de Legolas loin de sa poitrine un instant. "Vous ne devriez pas être montés dedans. Vous auriez pu vous noyer, et vous êtes tous très précieux pour vos adas et vos nanas. Ils auraient été très, très triste si quelque chose de mauvais vous était arrivé." Le visage de la mère de Fithral à ses funérailles lui vint à l'esprit. Il resserra son emprise sur Legolas et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Pas cette fois. L'insupportable n'avait pas eu lieu cette fois. Du moins pas encore.

«Nous n'avions pas l'intention de le faire naviguer." La voix de Legolas était étouffée. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Eilian soupira. "Ces choses se produisent." Des choses semblables lui était trop souvent arrivé quand il avait été un Elfling. Il pouvait vraiment sympathiser. Il balança Legolas légèrement et regarda la rivière. Maintenant quoi?

Il pouvait attendre ici avec les elflings, en les gardant en sécurité jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Sa mère dirait au père d'Elian ou à Ithilden que Eilian était parti à l'endroit où il avait vu les elflings la dernière fois, et les chercheurs finiraient par trouver les mêmes signes qu'Eilian avait trouvé, ils devineraient que Legolas et ses amis étaient allés dans la grotte. La main d'Eilian stoppa un moment son mouvement sur la tête de Legolas. Ils trouveraient la grotte, oui. Mais personne ne connaissait l'existence du bateau, sauf lui, Celuwen et Gelmir. Et Amadith bien sûr. Ithilden ou leur père allait probablement lui demander où elle avait vu Legolas, mais penserait-elle à mentionner le bateau? Lorsque les chercheurs entreraient dans la grotte, ils verraient la corde cassée mais sauraient t-ils ce que cela signifiait? Eilian avait failli ne pas la voir. Si personne ne pensait au bateau, ils ne réaliseraient pas où les elflings et Eilian étaient.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Sa tunique, ses bottes et sa ceinture étaient restées au bord du fleuve dans la grotte. Qu'est-ce que les chercheurs feraient de ça? Et sa mère? Pouvait-il être sûr que son père ou Ithilden ou une patrouille verraient les signes et comprendrait ce qui s'était passé?

"Allons-nous nager maintenant?" demanda Turgon.

"Non," répondit lentement Eilian. «Vous devez rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive avec un bateau pour vous emmener à la maison."

Turgon regardait le fleuve, et Eilian le vit frémir. "Très bien."

Eilian déplaça Legolas pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. "Vous devez me faire une promesse tous les trois. Vous êtes assez grand pour tenir une promesse n'est-ce pas?"

Annael hocha la tête.

"Quelle promesse?" demanda Turgon.

Legolas observait le visage d'Eilian et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

«Je dois aller dire aux gens où vous êtes et ramener un bateau. Vous devez promettre de rester immobile et de prendre soin les uns des autres, même si cela prend un certain temps pour qu'on vienne à votre secours. Pouvez-vous me promettre ça?"

Legolas planta ses petits ongles dans le bras Eilian. «Tu t'en va? Non!"

Son visage se renfrogna. "Non, Eilian! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse!"

Eilian prit le petit corps dans ses bras, Legolas tremblait violemment contre lui. Pour un moment, il envisagea d'emmener Legolas avec lui dans la rivière, mais il rejeta l'idée presque aussitôt. Même Eilian allait avoir du mal à faire face à la furie de l'eau, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de savoir comment il se mettrait en sécurité à nouveau. Il devait laisser Legolas ici, avec ses amis, à l'abri du danger.

"Mon chéri, je dois ramener un bateau. Tu vois l'eau?" Eilian posa sa main sur le dos de la tête de Legolas et il la tourna doucement pour qu'il voit le fleuve. Legolas renifla et hocha la tête. "Vous êtes trop petits pour pouvoir nager, alors j'ai besoin de ramener un bateau pour vous. Tu comprends?"

Legolas prit une longue respiration tremblante et hocha la tête. Il glissa le dos de sa main sous son nez.

"Très bien." Eilian se leva et plaça les petits garçons de manière à ce qu'ils soient assis pêle-mêle contre la paroi rocheuse. «Je peux avoir confiance sur le fait que vous ferez attention les uns aux autres parce que vous êtes amis, non?"

"C'est vrai," dit Turgon. Il étendit ses bras autour des deux autres. "Nous dormirons comme des amis chiots et nous resterons en tas."

Eilian jeta un dernier regard sur eux, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur Legolas. La petite bouche tremblait, mais il ne fit aucune protestation.

"Je reviendrai dès que je peux."

Legolas hocha la tête, et Eilian se laissa glisser hors de la plate-forme dans la rivière.


	7. Héros

Chapitre 7. Héros

* * *

><p>La rivière entraina Eilian loin des elflings et des voix percèrent le grondement sourd de l'eau: « ! Dépêches-toi, Eilian ! », « Nage bien, ami Eilian », « Je me suis fait mal! Apportes Nana! » Puis ils disparurent.<p>

Ils iront bien, se dit-il, et il donna un coup de pied dans l'eau.

Il lutta pour rester le plus près possible du mur. Le courant était plus faible là-bas, et il se sentait plus sûr de lui-même. Il aurait besoin de tout le contrôle dont il était capable, s'il voulait faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il gardait son regard sur les vers luisants. Son genou frappa contre un rocher, il se recula et baissa les yeux. Les rochers submergés étaient plus fréquents le long du mur, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire attention aussi. Au moins l'eau glacée engourdissait toute les blessures qu'il pouvait recevoir d'eux.

Alors qu'il nageait et regardait le plafond, il essaya de tendre son esprit et de deviner où il était. Le fleuve était-il toujours sous la forêt ou était-il sous la Forteresse ? Il ne pouvait que faiblement sentir le chant de la forêt. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien de temps s'était écoulé. Le soleil était-il toujours haut dans le ciel ? Se couchait-il ?

Il scruta les vers luisants. L'avait-il manqué? Si c'était le cas, il se retrouverait bientôt plaqué contre la porte des eaux et il devrait essayer de crier assez fort pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la rivière. Il ne serait jamais capable de nager à contre-courant.

Il se raidit. C'était là - un grand carré obscur au milieu de la lueur des vers. Il essaya d'arrêter d'avancer en attrapant des roches en saillie du mur, mais la pierre était lisse et ses mains glissèrent. Il se rattrapa à une fissure. Pendant un moment désespéré, il ne pu pas dire si ses doigts engourdis réussiraient à tenir, mais ses pieds se stabilisèrent sous lui et il su qu'il s'était arrêté. Il se tira vers le mur. Ses pieds trouvèrent une autre roche sous l'eau.

Il étudia le plafond. Ce serait la partie la plus difficile. Il était raisonnablement sûr que le carré noir marquait la trappe des entrepôts du palais. Lui, Gelmir et Celuwen avaient découvert que les vers n'aimaient pas être dérangés et cessaient de briller quand ils étaient déplacés. Les trappes avaient été ouvertes deux jours auparavant lorsqu'un radeau était parti pour Esgaroth. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était y monter et frapper contre la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende.

Pour le moment, il devait prendre le temps d'examiner les affleurements et les crevasses le long du mur. Gardant ses mains agrippées à la pierre il sortit un pied engourdi de l'eau et chercha un endroit où le poser. Il trouva un rebord étroit et commença à monter. Son pied glissa de la corniche, et la rivière balaya ses jambes en dessous de lui. Pendant un instant, il resta suspendu par les bras, puis il se hissa de toute ses forces et réussi à revenir à son point de départ. Il s'accrocha là, haletant.

Il essaya de nouveau, cherchant un autre endroit où se tenir debout, mais il dû retourner au même. Le problème était que ses pieds étaient si froids qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger ses orteils à s'agripper aussi bien qu'il le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les arbres. Il imagina qu'ils se crispaient et espéra qu'ils faisaient vraiment ce qu'il imaginait. Prudemment, il desserra son emprise sur le mur. Lorsque son pied resta en place, il poussa sur l'autre jambe et attrapa une roche placée plus haut.

Encore une fois son pied glissa et ses jambes lâchèrent, mais il se hissa sur le rocher malgré tout et se retrouva à genoux sur une surface oblique et vaseuse. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de glisser, il se remit sur ses pieds, tâtant le mur pour trouver des prises. Il attrapa un autre rocher, puis un autre et resta en équilibre précaire aussi haut que les rochers pouvait l'amener, les doigts agrippés à une fissure.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son escalade, il regarda le carré noir au plafond. Merci les Valars, maintenant il pouvait distinguer les lattes de bois. C'était vraiment la trappe. Il expira, et relâcha les muscles de ses épaules, un peu soulagé. Il fronça les sourcils en observant la structure en bois, les lattes, les morceaux de métal qu'il pouvait voir. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre?

La porte reposait sur un châssis robuste, mais l'ajustement était serré, et les poignées, bien sûr, étaient de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer où il pourrait trouver une prise en main assez sûre pour le laisser frapper à la porte sans qu'il retombe dans la rivière. Alors que faire?

Il remua ses doigts gelés plus loin dans la crevasse et baissa les yeux sur les roches et l'eau en dessous de ses pieds. S'il tombait et se blessait, il ne servirait plus à rien pour Legolas et ses amis, mais s'il ne pouvait pas donner l'alarme, pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça? Il décida que ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Il resserra son emprise, plia les genoux, et poussa comme s'il devait sauter au-dessus d'un feu de camp. Ses pieds se balancèrent dans les airs et frappèrent contre la trappe. Ils retombèrent, touchèrent la roche, repoussèrent et frappèrent la trappe à nouveau. Puis il rechercha une prise pour ses pieds pour pouvoir repositionner ses mains. Swing, bang! Swing, bang!

Il fit une pause et fléchis les doigts d'une main, puis de l'autre. Le cuisinier était probablement dans la cuisine, à un escalier de l'entrepôt. Eilian devait faire autant de bruits que possible. De nouveau, il se lança et frappa durement la trappe.

Et soudain, il se balança au-dessus des rochers, se tenant par une main. Son cœur tonnait comme un cheval au galop. Avec un grognement, il remonta son autre bras et chercha une prise. Puis, ses pieds retrouvèrent leur perchoir sur le rocher, et sa main une fois de plus trouva une poignée dans la crevasse. Il resta un moment haletant, les mains tendues au-dessus de sa tête, les pieds nus serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la surface rugueuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pousse à nouveau.

Ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Le cuisinier regardait à travers la trappe ouverte, bouche bée, un grand couteau de boucher dans la main droite.

«Seigneur Eilian! Par Arda, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Le cuisinier laissa tomber son couteau.

"Aidez-moi!"

Le cuisinier, tendit une main à travers l'ouverture et hésita. "C-comment?"

Eilian en ri presque. "Attrapez mes pieds. Préparez-vous bien."

«Attendez. Je vais chercher de l'aide."

Eilian sentit ses doigts glisser. «Je ne peux pas attendre. Attention, j'arrive." Il poussa contre la roche et le cuisinier attrapa ses pieds au vol.

Les doigts se resserrèrent douloureusement autour des chevilles Eilian, et il repensa tout à coup à toutes les fois où il avait vu le cuisinier armé d'un couteau ou d'un maillet. Puis il se retrouva soudainement sur le bois brut, dans une salle pleine de barils parfumés à la pomme. Le cuisinier, assis sur le sol, reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

Eilian se remit sur ses pieds. «Où est mon adar? Je dois lui dire où est Legolas."

Lorellin enroula ses bras autour d'elle et regarda Eilian et Gelmir manœuvrer le bateau à fond plat sur les derniers mètres dans le tunnel. Quand ce qui allait arriver avait été clair, elle avait couru jusqu'au palais pour mettre une tunique et des jambières mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre un manteau. Thranduil mit son bras autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient aussi fixés sur le bateau, et elle sentait la tension de son corps.

«Attendez! C'est bon." Eilian tordit la légère embarcation. Le cuisinier s'avança tenant le pot de saindoux qu'il avait été envoyé chercher. Les épaules de Thranduil en étaient maculées. Mais Eilian et Gelmir réussirent à faire glisser le bateau à travers l'espace sans plus de graissage. Eilian tira à nouveau vers l'arrière, et le bateau émergea dans la grotte. Gelmir et lui se hâtèrent vers la rivière, descendirent la corniche et mirent le bateau à l'eau.

Lorellin le regarda attentivement. Serait-il assez solide pour sauver son fils? Les deux extrémités étaient fermées, laissant une ouverture dans laquelle une seule personne devait pouvoir se mettre à genoux tout en laissant assez de place pour un pack de bonne taille. Les côtés n'étaient pas très hauts, atteignant à peine les genoux d'Eilian ce qui permettrait au bateau de glisser en touchant le moins de roches possible.

"Est-ce qu'ils tiendront tous les trois dedans?" s'inquiéta la mère d'Annael qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était précipitée dans la grotte pour savoir si Eilian avait vraiment trouvé les garçons. Son mari passa un bras autour d'elle. «Ils sont assez petits pour ça".

Normalement, oui, pensa Lorellin. C'était, de toute façon, le plus grand bateau qui pourraient être forcé à travers l'étroite entrée de la grotte.

Eilian se précipita à l'endroit où la rame était posée. Sa tunique couvrait maintenant les ecchymoses et les égratignures qu'il avait sur le dos et les bras, et elle avait vu que ses pieds saignaient avant qu'il ne remette de nouveau ses bottes. Curieusement, cependant, il paraissait plus calme qu'il ne l'était quand il les avaient trouvé Thranduil et elle. Il glissa le crochet dans l'une des extrémités couvertes du bateau et l'attacha à l'anneau métallique sur le châssis du bateau. Ses mains posées sur le côté du bateau, il leva les yeux vers Thranduil. "Si vous pensez que Ithilden a ouvert la porte des eaux, je suis prêt à y aller."

Lorellin sortit alors des bras de Thranduil. "Non, Eilian. J'irai."

La tête Eilian se tourna brusquement vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis regarda son père. « Adar? »

"Lorellin -". La voix de Thranduil tremblait de peur.

«J'irai,» répéta t-elle. «Je naviguais sur des bateaux et je montais et descendais les rivières, les ruisseaux, les lacs et les cours de ces bois, bien avant que Eilian ne naisse. De plus, je suis plus petite et plus légère, donc les garçons seront capables de s'installer dans le bateau plus facilement." Elle s'arrêta à côté du bateau. "Aide-moi à le mettre à l'eau, et tiens-le le temps que je monte dedans.» dit-elle à Eilian.

"Lorellin, non." Thranduil se tenait à côté d'elle, le visage pâle. "C'est trop dangereux."

Elle tourna vers lui. "Pas plus dangereux pour moi que pour Eilian! Legolas a besoin de moi. Je peux le sentir. Et je ne perdrai pas plus de temps à discuter. Aides-moi, Eilian, ou par les Valars, je vais le faire moi-même !"

Eilian tenait le bateau et regarda son père à la recherche d'un conseil.

Thranduil se passa la main sur le visage. Son regard rencontra le sien, évaluant sans doute sa détermination. Elle su qu'il avait compris quand ses épaules s'affaissèrent. «Dis-lui ce qu'elle va trouver, Eilian."

Eilian dû retenir un gémissement. Puis il se redressa et souffla. «Ils sont sur la droite juste après un méandre vers la gauche. Tu peux t'abriter du courant derrière le rocher sur lequel ils sont. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits escarpés sur le rocher où tu pourras probablement déposer la rame, mais tu devras être rapide. "

Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour soulever une extrémité du bateau et le faire glisser dans la rivière. Eilian hésita seulement un battement de coeur avant de prendre l'autre extrémité. Thranduil s'avança pour l'aider à tenir le bateau stable, pendant qu'elle grimpait dedans et lui tendit la double pagaie. Il saisit le côté du bateau pendant un moment après qu'Eilian se soit éloigné.

«Prend garde, mon amour."

Elle hocha la tête, et il poussa la petite embarcation vers le courant.

Comme la rivière, elle se précipita dans le tunnel. Elle l'aperçoit en train de courir vers la sortie, suivit d'Eilian. Ils seraient là quand elle sortirait de la porte des eaux avec les petits.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'eut besoin de la pagaie que pour se diriger. Elle se concentra sur le contrôle du bateau, essayant de le connaitre et de savoir combien de force et de ruse seraient nécessaires pour les plier, lui et la rivière, à sa volonté. Le bateau était rapide, réactif, même à ses changements de poids. Elle devrait empêcher les elflings de bouger une fois qu'ils seraient installés derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'elle avait navigué sur les rivières de la forêt par tout les temps et même durant les inondations. Sa maison d'enfance avait été à côté d'une rivière et elle avait terrifié ses parents plus d'une fois par la joie audacieuse avec laquelle elle avait bravé l'eau blanche. Les rapides l'avaient appelé avec des chuchotements plus séduisants que les voix des jeunes hommes qui avaient essayés de la séduire avant Thranduil. Le courant sur lequel elle se trouvait actuellement était facile à gérer par rapport à certains qu'elle avait survolé alors.

Elle regarda la surface de l'eau, s'efforçant de deviner ce qui se trouvait en dessous pour guider son bateau aussi loin des roches que possible. Il était peu profond, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques qui pourraient l'empêcher de mettre Legolas en sécurité.

Elle se pencha en avant, prête à suivre la rivière qui tournait à gauche et s'arrêter à l'endroit où son petit garçon l'attendait. Leur lien était tendu entre eux comme un fil grâce auquel elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles de lui. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était en danger, ce fil avait vibré, ce qui avait rendu tout le reste presque insignifiant. Sa crainte et son désir de retrouver sa nana avait fait trembler son cœur. J'arrive, mon amour, pensa t'elle. Je viendrais toujours à ton secours. Elle cru sentir que son anxiété diminuait un peu.

Les vers luisants disparurent de sa vision, et son attention se réduisit à un seul point. La rivière tournait. Juste au-delà de ce tournant, elle devrait faire glisser le bateau de façon à l'insérer derrière le rocher où les elfings étaient perchés. Elle poussa la pagaie avec son genou pour être sûr qu'elle savait où elle était.

La paroi rocheuse disparue à gauche, dévoilant les vers étincelants de nouveau. Elle se pencha, le petit bateau suivit la courbe, et là, sur la droite, elle pû voir son bébé, qui regardait fixement vers elle, comme s'il l'attendait.

Il sauta sur ses pieds. "Nana!" Les autres elflings se levèrent aussi.

"N'approchez pas!" cria t'elle.

Ils se plaquèrent contre la paroi rocheuse, la regardant avec de grands yeux avides.

Le bateau vola vers eux comme une flèche. Elle tenait la pagaie avec assurance, évitant les rochers, puis donna un petit coup rapide de ses poignets pour glisser vers le rocher. Elle saisit la pagaie et se mit à genoux. Si elle ratait le rocher maintenant, elle ne serait jamais en mesure de refaire son chemin vers l'amont vers les enfants. Elle devrait passer par la porte des eaux, courir vers la grotte et essayer à nouveau. Est-ce que les elflings auraient la patience et le courage d'attendre? Se rendraient-ils compte que le bateau allait revenir? Elle en doutait.

Le crochet était attaché à l'arrière du bateau, donc si elle voulait le prendre, elle devait laisser le bateau glisser seul avant d'essayer de le coincer dans une crevasse dans le rocher. Le courant semblait se ralentir à un tourbillon d'été. Le rocher dérivait devant elle, en lui montrant chaque bosses et crevasses, la défiant de lancer le crochet maintenant et de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il était juste en face d'elle.

Il était à sa droite.

Au-dessus du rocher, elle aperçu les sourcils de Legolas se froncer, sa bouche s'ouvrir pour crier. Elle se concentra sur une crevasse avec une belle courbe de la pierre sur le côté, saisit le crochet, et le lança.

Le crochet se logea dans la crevasse avec une tension qu'elle ressentit jusque dans ses épaules. Elle se tendit vers la roche, l'attrapa et tira avant de prendre la pagaie et de l'enfoncer dans l'eau. Le courant reprit sa course effréné vers la porte de l'eau et la combattit avec sauvagerie. Serait-elle assez forte ? Aurait-elle du laisser sa place à Eilian après tout ?

Le bateau se retourna et se cala là où elle voulait qu'il soit, à l'abri du rocher, et le courant relâcha son emprise. Respirant difficilement, elle tira sur la corde reliant le bateau au crochet, rapprochant le bateau du rocher autant qu'elle le pouvait. Puis elle enroula la corde autour du taquet et se battit avec le fleuve pour trouver un instant de pause suffisant pour l'attacher.

Les bras tremblants, elle lâcha tout et leva les yeux pour voir trois petits visages échanger des regards au dessus d'elle. Elle poussa un long soupir. «Allons-nous sortir d'ici, mes chéris ?"

Immédiatement, les trois tendirent les bras vers elle et plièrent leurs genoux, comme s'ils avaient l'intention de sauter dans le bateau.

"Nana!" cria Legolas. Le visage d'Annael se plissa, et il laissa échapper un sanglot fort. Les yeux noirs de Turgon étaient fixés sur elle.

"Attendez!" Elle leva les mains pour les arrêter. «Écoutez-moi. Pouvez-vous écouter?"

Ils se sont tous dépêchés de se taire, Annael arrêta même de sangloter. Legolas lui prit la main.

Lorellin déglutit. Si l'un d'eux avait sauté, il serait tombé dans la rivière, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu le sauver. «Vous voyez à quel point mon bateau est petit? J'ai besoin de vous mettre dedans un à la fois et de m'arranger pour que nous tenions tous dedans. Alors reculez-vous et asseyez-vous pour ne pas tomber dans la rivière ».

Sans la quitter des yeux, ils se trainèrent en arrière et se plaquèrent contre le rocher.

Elle hésita. Puis elle fit quelque chose que Thranduil aurait probablement profondément désapprouvé. "Legolas, rampe vers moi et laisse pendre tes pieds contre le bord." Elle aurait dû lui faire jouer le rôle du fils du roi et le faire attendre, mais c'était son bébé et elle le prendrait d'abord.

Le visage de Legolas s'éclaira. Il glissa vers elle, les bras, les doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant. Ses mains attrapèrent sa taille pour le tirer contre elle. Il jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et elle se mit presque a pleurer. Il était vivant. Il était en sécurité. Et il était avec elle.

Quand elle le souleva, le bateau se balança, et elle le sentit se raidir. «Je vais te poser, mon coeur." Elle resserra son étreinte. "Un arbre dans une tempête ne te laissera pas tomber, et je ne le ferais pas non plus."

Là, elle était confiante. Elle avait été bercée dans la cime des arbres lorsque le vent de l'ouest soufflait. Le balancement du bateau ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle se pencha pour le faire descendre dans le bateau. Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'elle aurait à arracher ses mains de son cou. mais il relâcha son emprise et se laissa glisser dans l'espace exigu.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. «Je me suis écorchés les genoux."

Au fond de la barque, elle ne pouvait pas se plier pour l'embrasser. Elle toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts, avant de les poser sur les blessures. "C'est mieux?"

Il renifla et hocha la tête.

«Assieds-toi maintenant, je vais chercher Turgon et Annael." Elle se remit à genoux pour faire face aux deux autres elflings.

"Annael devrait y aller d'abord." Le visage de Turgon était solennel. «Parfois, il a peur."

Elle lui sourit. "Tu es un très bon ami, Turgon. Viens, Annael." Elle remua ses doigts, et il glissa avec confiance entre ses mains. Elle les installa, Turgon et lui, de chaque côté de Legolas. Ils s'entassèrent, mais même alors l'espace était si petit qu'elle dû rester à genoux.

Elle prit la pagaie. «Êtes-vous tous prêts à descendre le fleuve à nouveau?"

La bouche de Legolas se tordit, et Annael se mordit la lèvre, mais Turgon hocha la tête. «Nous sommes des marins."

Elle se mit à rire. "Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la porte de l'eau, donc nous allons bientôt sortir. Quand nous arriverons à la porte, nous devrons tous nous pencher et nous faire très petit."

«D'accord», dit Legolas.

Lorellin se pencha par dessus les elflings et tira sur la corde qui retenait le bateau. Elle la libera, et se hâta de se remettre en place avant de démarrer la dernière partie du voyage.

Le temps d'un battement de coeur, le bateau hésita. Puis il s'élança dans le courant. Elle imagina Eilian nager dans ces eaux et frissonna. Ils sont en sécurité, pensa-elle. Ils sont tous sains et saufs.

Le bateau se déporta sur le côté. Des petites mains s'accrochèrent à l'arrière de sa tunique, et elle plongea la pagaie pour les stabiliser.

Ils seront bientôt en sécurité, modifia t'elle.

La trappe ouverte du cellier passa comme un flash au dessus d'elle, et elle aperçut des visages. Ensuite, le courant sembla s'accélérer, comme si la rivière savais qu'elle serait bientôt libre de cette prison étroite de pierre et serait au milieu des arbres où elle appartenait.

Devant elle, un ruban de lumière apparut sur la surface de l'eau. Son cœur battait. Avec la rivière si haut, le passage serait serré.

"Préparez-vous à plonger quand je vous dis», cria t'elle.

Le bateau volait vers le fossé entre l'eau et la roche. Elle serrait la pagaie si étroitement que ses mains lui faisait mal, elle manœuvra vers le centre de la porte où l'espace serait le plus large.

"Plongez!"

Elle se pencha en avant, la poitrine à plat sur l'avant du bateau, le cou tordu alors qu'elle essayait de voir si les elflings s'étaient fait assez petit. Avaient-ils la tête baissé? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

La rivière rugit dans ses oreilles. Quelque chose de dur glissa légèrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La lumière fleurie tout autour d'elle. Des voix crièrent. "Ils sont là!"

Au dessus de tout, elle entendit Thranduil et Ithilden. "Attrapez le bateau! Attention! Bougez de là!"

Elle leva la tête et se retourna pour voir Legolas, Turgon, et Annael encore blottis au fond, se serrant les uns contre les autres, mais en toute sécurité. En sécurité!

Des crochets attrapèrent les deux extrémités de la barque, et la tirèrent sur le côté. Ils étaient ramenés vers la rive du fleuve. Puis, des mains se tendirent vers eux. Le père d'Annael l'arracha du bateau comme un oignon tiré de son lit. Sa mère en larmes enroula ses bras autour d'eux deux. Turgon sauta sur le rivage et couru dans les bras de Mirdaniel. Pour une fois, il se tut.

Elle chercha Legolas et le vit être soulevé et niché contre la poitrine de Thranduil. Il referma ses jambes autour de la taille de son père. Ithilden apparu avec un manteau qu'il posa sur l'Elfling encore humide.

Puis des bras forts l'attrapèrent et l'aidèrent sortir. Eilian garda son emprise sur elle et la regarda avec anxiété. «Tout va bien, Naneth?"

Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules. "Comment a tu pû nager là-dedans sans rien dire à personne, Eilian? Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire des choses stupides maintenant!"

Il cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire. "Naneth, tu viens de faire naviguer un tout petit bateau le long d'une rivière souterraine en crue . Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de parler."

Elle resserra ses mains. Ce qui était frustrant, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Thranduil avait évidemment entendu l'échange. «Viens, mon amour,» lui dit-il. «Je pense que nous devons ramener nos deux elfings pour les mettre dans un bain chaud. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs." Il hocha la tête et Eilian les conduisit tous vers le palais.

"Lève les bras», dit Ada.

Legolas le fit, et Ada lui enfila sa chemise de nuit. «Ada, je pense qu'il fait encore jour."

"Je sais, mais Nana a besoin d'une sieste après avoir pagayer dans le bateau. Tu ne veux pas la laisser seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Legolas secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas de problèmes à tenir compagnie à Nana. Il était encore tout chaud de son bain, et il était un peu endormi.

«Viens». Ada prit la main de Legolas et le conduisit dans le couloir, puis à travers la porte du petit salon de Ada et Nana. La porte de la chambre à coucher était ouverte, Legolas pouvait voir que Nana était déjà dans le lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, comme la cime des arbres dans la nuit sur le ciel étoilé.

Elle leva la tête et tendit les bras vers lui. «Viens, petit oiseau. J'ai besoin que tu viennes dans le nid pendant un certain temps."

Legolas ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il pensait qu'il aimait bien. Nana leva les couvertures, et Ada y glissa Legolas qui se blottie contre elle.

Elle leva les yeux au-delà de lui et se mit à rire doucement. Legolas entendit un bruissement, puis le lit s'enfonça et quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Ada était derrière lui. «Est-tu fatigué aussi, Ada?"

"Toi et Nana vous m'avez usé." Ada mis son bras autour de Legolas afin qu'il repose sur Nana aussi. La chaleur s'écoulait d'Ada et s'enroulait autour du corps de Legolas et peut-être autour de Nana aussi.

»Est-ce que ton dos te fais mal ?" demanda Ada à Nana.

«Un peu», dit-elle, "mais c'est seulement une ecchymose."

Legolas se tortilla un peu pour s'enfoncer dans les draps. Puis il posa sa tête contre Nana. Elle sentait le savon et le même thé qu'Ada lui avait donné à boire. C'était agréable ici entre Ada et Nana. Pendant un moment, Legolas crut entendre le grondement de la rivière, et l'obscurité froide du tunnel essaya de se répandre dans son esprit. Il haussa les épaules.

Nana lui caressa les cheveux. «Pourquoi es-tu allé dans ce tunnel, Legolas?"

«On n'a pas fait exprès. On jouait dans le bateau et le bateau est tombé dans l'eau et la corde s'est cassée."

Elle embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "Tu dois être plus prudent, mon petit coeur. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi."

Il soupira. «Je t'aime, Nana».

Ada a dit: «Je t'aime aussi, Nana, et je pense que tu dois aussi prendre plus soin de toi."

"Oui." Legolas a mis son bras autour de la taille de Nana. «fais attention, Nana».

Nana se mit à rire. «Dormez, tous les deux."

Legolas laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il dormirait pendant un certain temps. Il était en sécurité ici.

* * *

><p>voilà, un chapitre de plus et on arrive au bout.<p>

reviews?


	8. Famille

Chapitre 8. Famille

* * *

><p>La porte du salon se referma sur Ithilden et Eilian s'affala dans le fauteuil. D'après lui, il avait remarquablement bien contrôlé son visage quand Ithilden lui avait dit ce que les capitaines avaient décidé, mais Ithilden avait vu sa colère et en avait été irrité. Eilian supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer son frère. Ithilden avait été bouleversé d'être trop grand pour entrer dans la grotte et sortir les elfings la veille, et il voulait se battre contre Dol Guldur autant qu'Eilian. Mais apparemment, la partie responsable d'Ithilden avait gagné.<p>

Legolas n'avait prêté aucune attention à la conversation laconique d'Eilian et Ithilden. Il était vautré sur le ventre, la langue dépassant d'un coin de sa bouche et ses doigts étaient serrés autour de la craie dont il se servait pour dessiner sur son ardoise.

Leur père avait obligé Legolas et leur mère à rester dans l'appartement de ses parents jusqu'au matin, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Eilian soupçonnait que la vraie raison était que son père ne pouvait pas les laisser hors de sa vue après avoir eu si peur pour eux.

Bien sûr, Eilian avait également passé la soirée assis dans la chambre de ses parents, sans éprouver le désir de sortir rejoindre ses amis. La soirée avait donc été agréable, mais quand Legolas et leur mère étaient entrés dans la salle ce matin, Eilian avait été incapable de dire lequel des deux étaient le plus irrité face à cet enfermement.

Il tendit le pied et poussa doucement Legolas dans les côtes. "Qu'est-ce que tu dessines?"

Legolas sauta sur ses pieds et tendit l'ardoise à Eilian pour qu'il puisse voir.

Les lettres étaient bancales mais claires: «Legolas».

Eilian ressenti un éclair de consternation. Son petit frère avait grandi si vite. "Très bien. Bientôt, tu seras en mesure de m'écrire des lettres que je pourrais lire en patrouille."

Legolas passa un doigt le long d'une gravure dans le bras de la chaise. "Tu vas dans ta patrouille bientôt?"

Il avait visiblement entendu plus de choses de ce qu'Ithilden avait dit qu'Eilian avait réalisé. Eilian passa un bras autour de ses épaules. «Demain».

La lèvre inférieure de Legolas se mit à trembler. Eilian ouvrit la bouche, mais fut empêché de parler par un coup sur la porte. Un domestique entra, une femme maternelle nommée Sathiel. Un jour, elle avait trouvé un petit Eilian en train de fouiller dans l'un des coffres du bureau de son père, à la recherche de cire à cacheter avec l'intention de l'utiliser pour guérir un guerrier jouet blessés qui avait perdu un bras. Elle l'avait traîné hors de la salle par la peau du cou en grondant tout le chemin, mais elle avait également raccommodé le soldat et n'avait rien dit à ses parents.

"Je vous demande pardon, mon seigneur." dit Sathiel avec un large sourire. "Un visiteur est dans l'antichambre et demande à parler à Legolas."

Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent. "Moi?"

Eilian ri presque. "Allons-nous voir qui c'est?"

Legolas rebondit sur ses orteils. "Oui!"

Eilian poussa ses pieds endoloris dans ses bottes. "Viens." Il tendit la main à Legolas, mais l'Elfling était déjà à la porte. Eilian le suivi en échangeant un sourire avec Sathiel. Dans l'antichambre, il trouva les gardes en train de sourire à deux petites figures au milieu de la pièce.

«Tu viens avec nous ?,» dit Turgon. «Nous allons jouer sur le green."

Legolas se tourna vers Eilian. "Je peux y aller, Eilian? Mes amis vont jouer." Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son visage rougi. Eilian ne pouvait pas lui résister, mais les événements de la veille étaient frais dans son esprit.

"Oui, mais je pense que je devrais y aller aussi, et nous avons besoin de manteaux." Il se tourna pour trouver Sathiel qui sortait des appartements de la famille, le manteau de Legolas dans ses mains et celui d'Eilian sur son bras. Elle avait évidemment entendu ce qu'il avait dit, car elle approuva de la tête, lui remit son manteau et alla aider Legolas à mettre le sien.

Dès qu'elle eu terminé, Legolas s'écria: "Merci!" et lui et Turgon s'élancèrent vers les grandes portes. Eilian courut après eux. La rivière s'était calmée depuis la veille, pensa-il. Sa voix s'était adoucie. Il suivi Legolas et Turgon en bas des marches et avait commencé à traverser le pont quand il repéra Gelmir venant en sens inverse. Legolas et Turgon le dépassèrent et coururent à l'endroit où Annael attendait sur le green. Eilian fut soulagé de voir la mère d'Annael sur un banc non loin du Green. Elle sourit quand il lui fit signe.

Il s'arrêta à côté de Gelmir. «Venais-tu me voir?"

«Oui». Gelmir avait l'air fatigué, il avait des rides autour des yeux et de la bouche. Eilian était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. «J'ai appris que toi et les autres, vous retourniez en patrouille ?"

«Tu ne viens pas?"

Gelmir eut un petit sourire. "Les guérisseurs me disent d'attendre encore un peu." Il hésita. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer un peu plus de temps à la maison aussi."

Eilian cligna des yeux. "Moi? Non."

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un banc où Eilian pourrait garder un oeil sur Legolas. Lui et Annael couraient après Turgon, l'imitant comme il valsait de gauche à droite. Turgon se hissa sur un banc et sauta. Legolas grimpa après lui et Annael les imita juste après. Eilian regarda la mère de Annael. Voyant qu'elle restait sereine, il se détendit.

«As-tu entendu que mon adar a envoyé quelqu'un pour bloquer l'entrée de la grotte?" demanda Eilian. "Il pense que c'est une faiblesse dans les défenses de la forteresse."

«C'est probablement le cas. Mais, j'en suis désolé. Elle représentait de bons souvenirs." Gelmir jeta un coup d'oeil aux elflings, qui s'étaient penchés pour examiner quelque chose sous la racine d'un chêne élevé. «Pour nous, en tout cas." Il soupira et se leva. «Je suppose que je dois faire rapport à l'infirmerie avant qu'un guérisseur ne me traque.

Eilian lui donna une tape sur le bras avec le poing. «Prend garde à toi, Gelmir."

Gelmir lui tapota l'épaule. "Toi aussi. Je dois dire à Maltanaur de garder un oeil sur toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

"Il le fera de toute façon."

"Les Valars en soient remerciés." Gelmir partit vers l'infirmerie mais il s'arrêta en route pour saluer la mère d'Eilian qui venait de sortir du chemin qui menait au chalet de Fithral. Lorellin s'étira pour embrasser la joue de Gelmir et il lui souri avant de continuer son chemin.

"Nana!" le visage rouge, Legolas se précipita vers elle et jeta ses bras autours de ses jambes. Brossant ses cheveux loin de son visage, elle dit quelque chose qu'Eilian ne réussit pas à entendre et il retourna vers ses amis. Eilian se leva en la voyant approcher. Elle s'assit et tapota le banc à côté d'elle.

Eilian accepta l'invitation. «Comment vont-ils?"

«Mieux, je pense. Ils recommencent à faire les tâches quotidiennes. Peut-être que cela aide." Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils. "Je ne peux pas être sûr, cependant. Il est difficile de se remettre d'une telle perte."

Eilian regarda les elflings courir en rond, amassant des pommes de pin. Sa mère allait probablement lui dire de faire attention. Il se répéta en silence une réponse rassurante.

Elle lui dit: «Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'ai été en colère quand ma naneth m'a dit qu'on déménageaient pour s'installer près de la forteresse?"

Il cligna des yeux. "Non"

«Je voulais rester dans le village où j'avais toujours vécu, parmi les arbres que j'avais toujours connus, mais ma naneth était convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai peur d'avoir dit des choses inconvenantes». Elle pencha la tête pour le regarder. "Et puis j'ai pris un bateau et je me suis lancée sur une rivière bien plus dangereuse que celle d'hier."

Eilian roula des yeux. "Les Valars nous aide. Ta naneth a du être terrifiée quand elle l'a su."

«Elle l'a été, et ce, malgré le fait que je ne lui ai pas dit à quel point j'avais eu du mal à revenir vers le rivage. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, mais à l'époque, lutter contre les rapides me semblait plus facile que de me battre avec ma mère et beaucoup plus facile que de me battre contre mes propres sentiments. Le danger est attrayant parfois parce qu'il est très distrayant. Mais c'est un danger. " Elle posa la main sur le creux de son bras. »Est-ce que tu te sens responsable de la mort de Fithral, Eilian?"

Eilian resta totalement immobile. Se blâmait t-il? Une série rapide de scènes lui traversa l'esprit: se rendre compte d'où les orcs étaient, le signaler, parler à Maltanaur, entendre Gelmir et Fithral approcher, regarder l'effondrement du sol de la forêt et la chute de Fithral.

Il soupira. «Quand j'y pense, je sais que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, alors je sais que je ne suis pas à blâmer."

Elle eut l'air d'y réfléchir. «Peut-être que le savoir n'est pas la même chose que le sentir."

Il lui fit un demi-sourire. "Je vais très bien, Naneth."

"Très bien. Je te crois." Elle lui tapota le bras. «Rappelle toi qu'il y a des gens à la maison qui t'aiment et reste hors des rapides, peu importe leur équivalent là-bas. A long terme, tu vas devoir faire face à tes propres sentiments de toute façon."

Eilian embrassa sa tempe. "Je vais faire attention." Il se leva. "Si tu gardes un œil sur Legolas, je pense que je vais voir si Amadith est libre. Nous avons joué à un jeu, et je dois récolter mes gains avant mon départ."

Elle agita la main. «Vas».

Lorellin regarda Legolas, Annael et Turgon déplacer des pommes de pin d'une pile à l'autre. A priori, ils essayaient de créer trois piles égales. Elle découvrit qu'elle attendait avec intérêt de voir ce qui allait arriver.

"Voilà." Thranduil s'installa à côté d'elle, les yeux posés sur les elflings. «Je suis libre pour le reste de l'après-midi, et j'espérais que toi et Legolas pourriez venir faire un tour avec moi. Eilian aussi, s'il est dans le coin."

"Il est allé voir Amadith."

Thranduil parla lentement. "Il semble bien l'aimer. Tu parlais d'un autre bébé. Est-ce que tu te contenterais d'un petit-enfant?"

Elle leva un sourcil, et il pressa le ton.

"Eilian est jeune, je sais, mais si Ithilden le transfère dans la garde locale, il pourrait se marier. Il a le même âge que le adar d'Annael, après tout."

Le cœur de Lorellin battit un peu plus vite. Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir Eilian à la maison plutôt que dans le sud. Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Eilian s'opposerait à être déplacé. Il a besoin de se battre pour ce qu'il aime, et ça le stabilise. En outre, je ne pense pas que Amadith soit la bonne pour lui."

"Ithilden te dis souvent la même chose, ça ne t'a jamais empêché de le harceler."

Elle se mit à rire et s'appuya contre lui. "Eilian m'a dit qu'il serait prudent. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter pour lui."

Il resta raide un instant ou deux, puis se détendit. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix."

"Maintenant!" hurla Turgon, et les trois elflings se mirent à crier.

Lorellin releva la tête vers le son et trouva Legolas, Annael, et Turgon se jetant des pommes de pin les uns sur les autres. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à les arrêter, mais la mère d'Annael était la plus proche.

"Arrêtez ça," dit Elowen. "Vous pourriez vous blesser."

Annael et Legolas se retournèrent pour lui faire face et laissèrent hâtivement tomber leurs pommes de pin. Turgon hésita, puis laisser tomber la sienne aussi. Les trois garçons allèrent un peu plus loin, discutant ensemble.

La mère de Annael échangea un regard mi-amusé, mi-exasperé avec Lorellin et retourna s'asseoir sur son banc. Lorellin ne connaissait pas bien l'autre femme, mais elle aimait bien ce qu'elle voyait. Elle pouvait faire confiance à la mère d'Annael pour prendre bien soin de Legolas.

"Es-tu sûr qu'on devrait le laisser jouer avec Turgon?" demanda Thranduil.

«La mère de Gelmir se demandait souvent la même chose. Turgon est un enfant doux, vraiment. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour. Je vais garder un œil sur eux, même si je pense qu'ils devraient jouer chez Annael ou au palais plutôt que chez Turgon. " Lorellin décida que c'était le moment pour défendre son point de vu. "Mais d'abord, je voudrais l'emmener avec moi chez ma famille. Regarder la famille de Fithral pleurer pour lui m'a rappelé combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où je les ais vu."

Thranduil hésita. "Je n'aime pas te laisser quitter la forteresse."

"Ithilden enverra des gardes et il obligera certain d'entre eux à rester avec moi. Les jeunes filles du village seront tout en émoi."

Il lui caressa les cheveux et ne dit rien.

Elle s'écarta et le força à rencontrer son regard. "Thranduil, j'ai vu cette carte sur laquelle vous passez tout votre temps Ithilden et toi. Le village de ma famille se trouve dans la zone sécurisée».

"La sécurité est relative et changeante."

"Je veux y aller !"

Il soupira. «La danse du printemps est dans quelques jours. Après cela?"

Elle sourit. "Très bien. Après cela».

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" demanda Legolas.

Turgon réfléchit un instant. "Nous pourrions aller à la rivière et jouer aux bateaux."

«Ma nana dit non», déclara Annael.

Turgon regarda l'endroit où l'ada et la nana de Legolas étaient assis, son ada avait le bras autours de sa nana. "Ta nana est un bon marin," suggéra Turgon. "Peut-être qu'elle va nous emmener."

"Non" Legolas ne voulais pas faire naviguer des bateaux pendant un certain temps. Il avait eu peur dans la grotte. Nana avait dit qu'il allait cesser d'avoir peur après un certain temps, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

"Legolas!" appela ada. Lui et nana s'était levé et semblaient sur le point de partir quelque part. Legolas se mit à courir vers eux.

"Attends!" cria Turgon. «Nous somes amis, nous devons jouer ensembledemain."

Legolas lui sourit et Annael aussi. «Je vais demander à ma nana."

"Moi aussi," dit Annael.

Legolas couru à l'endroit où Ada et Nana attendaient.

Ada sourit. «Veux tu aller faire une promenade à cheval?"

"Oui!" Il commença à courir vers les écuries, mais Ada l'attrapa au vol, le jeta en l'air, et le cala sur sa hanche. Legolas se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Ada.

«Je dois changer de vêtements», dit Nana: "vous devrez donc attendre."

«Dépêche-toi, Nana».

Ada le serra contre lui. "C'est impoli de dire à Nana de se dépêcher, mon coeur. Toi et moi devrons simplement être des gentlemen et attendre. Par ailleurs," dit-il à l'oreille de Legolas, "Nana vaut la peine d'attendre, tu ne crois pas?"

Legolas hocha la tête.

Nana souriait. Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Ada, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, la maison qui, selon Legolas, devait être la meilleur au monde quand tout le monde présent, comme c'était le cas ce jour là.

Fin

* * *

><p>Daw a tiré le titre de cette fiction de Macbeth:<p>

_"Ah si vous pouvez voir dans les graines du temps_

_Dire quels grains croîtra quel grain ne croîtra pas_

_Parlez alors à moi, qui ne prie ni ne crains_

_Vos faveurs, non plus que vos fureurs."_

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours très encourageant. N'hésité surtout pas à me signaler ce qui ne va pas, voire à vous proposer comme relecteur. Ca sera d'un grand secours.


End file.
